


Pregnancy Paynes

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boy Zayn, Bottom Louis, Divorce, Fights, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecure Liam, Insecure Louis, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Oral Sex, Paranoia, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Sex, Sad Liam, Shower Sex, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happily married couple Liam and Louis have been trying forever to have a baby since Louis is a carrier, but nothing is working. Louis meets Zayn after he finds out he's not pregnant again after the seventh test and well...things just get way too out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy Paynes

Louis was already an instant gratification sort of guy in the first place and he had little to no patience as it was but this is what would really rub him the wrong way, he hated waiting for the answer that he desperately craved. He knew that his husband of four years desperately craved an answer as well so here he was holding the skinny white stick that would give him the answer or not about his wanting to start a family.

The thing was that Louis was a carrier and for the past year and half him and his husband, the ever devoted and kind hearted Liam, were trying for a baby. They both adored children and once their lives were as settled and comfortable as possible they had decided to finally have a child, the apartment was big enough for another human to occupy it, the spare bedroom that held Liam’s exercise equipment and Louis’ multiple drawers of clothes he’d never wear but couldn’t bear to get rid of just yet was ready for a baby makeover.

He had decided though that as soon as a bun was in his oven he’d start going through their humble abode and make it ready for the pitter patter of a small mixture of Louis and Liam to be running around. He huffed out a breath sitting on the edge of tub holding the test in his hand, his one knee bouncing quickly and his bare feet making soft tapping sounds against the tiles, it had been two and half minutes so he only had thirty seconds to go.

This wasn’t the first time Louis had taken one of these, each time he drank so much tea it felt as if his bladder would burst to pee on the stick and wait to see the pink plus or minus sign. Six times, this being the seventh, was Louis sitting nervously waiting, biting his nails down to nubs and his fingertips a bit red and pruny now and he knew that Liam would kiss the tips of them better.

Louis got lucky with Liam, they had met in university years ago and upon first meeting Louis thought that his now life partner was dopey but adorable and he was so sweet he could put sugar down a pedestal. Three years together and one romantic day at an amusement park coupled with a candle lit dinner on a terrace surrounded by fairy lights and sweet smelling flowers, Liam dropped to one knee and proposed. Louis would always say that day and the day he wed his beloved Liam were his favorite of his young life to this day; that is until he found out he was pregnant and finally brought their child into the world.

That day would be his favorite upon favorites.

So Louis sat and waited, a nervous twenty eight year old looking much more like a teenager now with his impatience practically palpable in the small bathroom. He didn’t want to have Liam wracking his nerves at work, he had blue prints to draw up and buildings to design so Louis would do this in secret then tell Liam after he came home from work smelling of the office and dust from sites he had to supervise.

The timer on his phone beeped and the young man jumped as its ringing bounced off the mirror and tiled floor and his heart raced in his chest, this was the moment of truth. A little pink plus sign could be the difference between him and Liam finally becoming fathers or have Louis depressed for another two weeks with Liam holding him tight and telling him they’d keep trying.

Louis at first thought that even though he was a carrier that he just couldn’t get pregnant, male pregnancies were a common thing and he hated how some people could get knocked up on a one night stand but here was Louis, his face in the pillows or buried into Liam’s shoulder almost every night, feeling his husband unload deep inside him and even staying inside him until he was so soft he slipped out-Liam had said why not try and plug Louis up to keep his seed firmly stuck inside him-and the older man agreed that it made sense, but he still wasn’t pregnant.

He had had more than enough doctors visits and each time they deemed him in perfect health and couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t getting pregnant, all his parts worked in pristine order so they couldn’t figure out the problem. Liam became really morose at that visit and guiltily confessed his fears to Louis on the way home that maybe it was him who had bad stuff, that his little guys just weren’t swimmers.

Louis held onto Liam as he cried in the car and kept apologizing to him that he couldn’t provide the child they both wanted, that Liam was a waste of a man and he’d understand if Louis left him. The older almost slapped him at that statement, even if Liam was shooting blanks he wasn’t about to get rid of the man he was so deeply in love with, it was like Liam was a part of him, Liam was the marrow in his bones and the color in his blue eyes. Liam was everything to him.

Another doctor’s visit and Liam having to embarrassingly wank off into a cup-Louis helped him out in the room since he was so nervous he couldn’t even get it up-and a few days later the results came back saying Liam’s sperm count was actually very high, he was potent for sure and no one understood why Louis wasn’t pregnant yet where all the signs pointed to that he should’ve been ages ago.

Louis rubbed his hand down his face, clenched his eyes and took a deep breath and his hand shook making the small window difficult to see so he put it down on the sink and lowered his face. He saw the faint pink shape start to come onto the tiny screen, he held his breath…

A pink minus sign.

“God dammit.” He whispered out. Louis wasn’t pregnant. How many times did he have to do this? Both he and Liam wanted a child, wanted it so bad they had even talked about adoption or even a surrogate, both plausible options but with Liam being so virile and Louis being a carrier they wanted to try and try until there was no hope in having one of their own.

He tossed the test away in the trash and his bottom lip trembled a bit, he looked at himself in the mirror taking in his appearance. He looked at his eyes that were now watering, his shirtless form taking in the sparing ink across his chest and biceps then he turned to look at himself from the side, one hand rubbing around the small tummy he just really couldn’t get rid of no matter how hard he tried, Liam loved to nuzzle it though so he didn’t mind it too much.

But he wanted it bigger, he wanted to be swollen and feel a baby kicking his insides, he wanted Liam’s baby in there. Their baby. He whispered to no one in particular watching his hand rub around the small pouch, “Come on, please. Let me have this please.”

A few tears fell and he wiped his eyes and sniffled when he heard the door to their home open then shut and a slightly muffled, “Babe?” come through to meet his ears. He didn’t like to cry and he sure didn’t like to have anyone see him do it, least of all Liam for sure. He steeled himself with a deep breath and ran a hand through his fringe then stepped out into the warmer hallway, the winter chill causing him to crank the heat, in all fairness he could’ve put more clothes on but he paid the bills too so fuck it if he wanted a little created comfort.

“Hey love, how was your day?” He asked as nonchalantly as possible with his voice a little thick coming down the hallway to see Liam loosening his tie in the kitchen and putting the kettle on the stove.

Liam turned with a soft smile, the one he held for Louis but it fell just as soon as he had turned, Liam was rather poignant in knowing Louis and when he was upset, sometimes he really hated how in tune Liam really was to him.

“My day was fine, what’s wrong?” He asked filled with concern and pulled Louis in by his hips and kissed his forehead, Louis curled into him and he was thankful that Liam was so big compared to him. He was all muscled chest and thick arms and manly scent and Louis felt so small and vulnerable in his arms normally but right now, in his dejected state, he felt almost crippled with the sadness. The sadness of not being pregnant, sadness of taking that fucking test a total of seven times and the sadness of letting Liam down.

“S’nothing.” Louis shrugged in his embrace and he felt Liam scoff then give a deep sigh.

“Lou, come on, don’t lie. What’s got you so upset? I know my husband quite well thank you, I pride myself on that fact actually.” He squeezed Louis in his arms and just as his body molded and crumpled in Liam’s strong grip, so did his walls of lying and not telling Liam about the failed test. Again.

“Still not Li, took another one. Another fucking minus.” He pulled out of Liam’s embrace because he felt the tears starting up again. He was angry that he wasn’t with child and it was unfair he was so emotional about it because if the way his emotions were shifting so rapidly he’d blame it on pregnancy hormones. But the tests were almost fool proof and they had to be in the world they lived in, both men and women took them so accuracy was key.

Louis took the whistling kettle off the burner and proceeded to idly make his and Liam’s tea, he was on autopilot and forced the sob that wanted to come out somewhere deep in his chest to be unlocked in privacy, probably out on the balcony after Liam had gone to sleep. He felt Liam’s presence behind him, his warm hands weathered by the work he did rubbed across his tummy and he palmed the skin there, the happy trail being tickled and he pressed into it gently, “We can always try again. You have to admit the amount of sex we have does keep us young Lou.”

Liam was trying to lighten the situation for sure, he was doing it for Louis but the smaller man could hear the hint of disappointment in his voice, the crushing reality that once again Louis couldn’t provide a child, an heir so to speak. Louis’ smaller hand fit snuggly over Liam’s larger one and he leaned back into his chest, his head falling under Liam’s chin and he sighed and sniffed again, he was happy Liam was so comforting like this, his big protector, the one who made him feel safe.

“I just want to give you a baby, that’s all I want. I’d give up anything just to have a little Liam running around and calling you daddy.” He said softly and Liam’s hand on his tummy grazed the skin, his thumb running small circles into it.

“I know love, we’ll just keep trying. You know I still love you even if we never have kids, you’re all I need Lou, the kids would just be a perk.”

Louis’ emotions were haywire, he was in despair because he wasn’t pregnant and now he was angry because Liam was so god damn understanding, he knew he should be thankful or grateful-and he was honestly, he really was-at his husband’s calm words but sometimes Louis wanted to get more than sympathy and sweet nothings spouted to him.

He pushed Liam away using his bum and threw his arms up in the air, Liam’s face looking bewildered, “No! They’re not just a perk Liam! I know how bad you want them, you want them probably more than I do and I can’t fucking give them to you! I’m a pathetic excuse of a husband and I don’t know, maybe this is some divine power telling me I’ll be a pathetic excuse of a father as well! That’s why I can’t get pregnant!”

The tears were flowing now, he really didn’t understand how he was so emotional but not with child and before his mental filters kicked on and his barriers stopped the words from flowing from his lips, there they went, separating the two spouses in the kitchen as their tea went cold on the counter, “Fuck Liam! I can’t keep doing this! I can’t keep letting you down! Getting both our hopes up and then me and my stupid fucking body doesn’t work!”

He rushed from the kitchen because the sobs were coming full force, he had no strength to fight them and in their bedroom he frantically looked for something to wear. Louis had to get out and get out fast, he couldn’t take Liam right now. His brown eyes full of concern and his voice soothing and Liam just being…Liam, all happiness and light and sometimes Louis wanted to be angry, he wanted to be sad and especially about this, about his inability to conceive.

His vision was blurred as he pulled a jumper over his bare body then remembered how very cold it was outside, the January chill heavy in the air and the wind was biting outside, so he opted put on some loose fitting jeans over his pajama bottoms and layer up to fight against the cold.

“Lou, what are you doing?” Came Liam’s wary voice, when Louis went into one of his fly away moods-like he was right now-Liam would treat him like a scared animal because honestly it was the only way to not send him flying deeper into a manic spiral of tears and curses and things Louis would always regret saying.

“I’m fuck-“ he wiped his eyes and blew his nose into a tissue then tossed it in the bin as he slipped on a pair of boots, “fucking leaving. I can’t deal with this right now. I just-I can’t deal with you right now.”

Louis winced right after he said it because he knew it stung, the shorter man watched bushy eyebrows furrow and an already plump bottom lip jut out slightly, throwing his torment at Liam who was only trying to make him feel better because that’s what Liam did, always the one to make everything better. Louis rubbed down his face and stopped moving to see Liam shrink in the doorway then look down to his feet, his hands now buried in his suit pants with the shirt halfway untucked and the younger man was biting his bottom lip not fighting back. He never fought back.

“Shit, Li I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I just-I need to get some air alright?” Louis said softly and kissed Liam’s temple as he passed him in the doorway, the tears had subsided slightly but only due to the very harsh sounding words he threw at his husband, the man who tied his life with his own and proudly declared “for better or for worse” with a wide smile on his face and crinkles by his eyes.

Liam only nodded and slowly followed him to the front door, he stayed quiet and his brown eyes followed Louis as he grabbed his keys, threw on his scarf and hat then made his way opening the door to the hallway that would lead him downstairs to the street, “I love you?”

Louis sighed because he knew Liam was silently begging to know that he was okay, that they were okay, “I love you too Li, I’ll be back later.”

He couldn’t even raise his eyes to see Liam standing there looking like a rejected puppy at the pound, big brown eyes downcast and shoulders slumped with an aura of abused compassion and he shut the door behind him. Louis felt like a right dick by his reaction and small freak out but he just needed some air, the apartment was too tight, the air too warm. Liam was too sweet right now, Louis wasn’t feeling up for niceties at the moment, he just wanted to get some of this frustration out and his companion was never good at that, he was too understanding and warm hearted for that.

He made it to his car and took deep breaths that filled his lungs with stinging cold air but it felt good, he sat in the chilly seat and let the fat cries finally spill out, his head fell forward to rest upon the steering wheel, his body not only shaking from the cold but the wracking of his crying and he wept for a good twenty minutes until his eyes were puffy, snot ran from his nose and he felt like the worst husband in the world. He knew that Liam would forgive him and also that he got why Louis was so upset but it still didn’t make him feel any better for acting the way he did when his lover hadn’t been home for more than ten minutes.

Finally calming down he realized he needed a stiff drink. Maybe twelve if he could manage it but with the roads probably going to ice up and him being intoxicated and emotional he’d rather not risk driving and if Liam found out, well he’d have a very surly person to deal with when he got home, total buzzkill. He climbed out of the car and knew of a pub only a few blocks away and figured that the cold air and quiet of the night would help him calm down so he didn’t look like a maniacal mess stepping foot inside.

He’d only been there twice before and it was small, rather dingy and held hipsters in university who thought they were so edgy and anti-mainstream for going to someplace that wasn’t “popular” by their opinion. He didn’t really care, all he knew was that he needed a drink so he dried his face using a random tissue he found in the coat pocket and set about the snow covered sidewalk to maybe drown his sorrows of not being able to start his family…again.

Upon entering the bar he saw that there was a only a few people in there, two very old looking men with white beards in a corner booth and from the snippet of conversation he heard they were talking about Vietnam, a sort of pretty young girl with stretched ears was sitting at the end of the bar talking to some gangly bloke with greasy hair and thick rimmed glasses, Louis almost hissed out “hipster” at him but decided against it.

The other people there he didn’t really hold a gaze upon to actually see what they looked like and he plopped down onto a stool and picked at his cuticles-a nervous habit of his-as someone approached him from behind the bar.

“What can I get cha mate?” Came a drawl that was definitely Northern for sure. Louis’ eyes went up to be met with a very handsome-actually he was fucking pretty-young man probably around his age with night sky black hair, deep hazel eyes and this amazing skin tone that looked like liquid toffee. He noticed the bloke was thin and a bit chiseled with his lithe frame, a half sleeve of tattoos on one arm and random others that peeked from the neck of his shirt, tight black and hugging his sides.

Louis’ eyebrows went up cause shit, he was fucking gorgeous. Of course his eyes never wandered from Liam because he loved his husband-still called him the sexiest bloke on the island-but he could still appreciate an attractive male form when it presented itself.

“Uh, something strong please. Anything will do.” He mumbled out and he really hoped he didn’t blush when this incredibly attractive bartender winked at him and left with a “You got it.”

He came back faster than Louis could imagine and upon taking a sip of the drink he realized it was a Long Island iced tea and this bartender was officially his favorite person right now. He hummed in appreciation at the finely made drink and made to put a tenner on the bar but the pretty man in black pursed his lips and held up his hand, “Nah mate, s’on the house. You look like you could use a nice gesture.”

“Well uh, thank you.” He happily sipped and closed his eyes feeling the liquor that didn’t burn go down his throat and it felt good to forget his troubles for a moment. That was until this man in black started speaking again.

“So uh, you wanna talk about it? What’s bothering you that is?” He began wiping down the area near Louis’ left and the man drinking saw that the hipster couple had disappeared from down the end.

“What makes you think something’s bothering me?” He asked defensively, not in a snide tone but he wondered how it was so easy for his distraught demeanor to be picked up upon. The man behind the bar snickered a little bit and Louis watched a crooked grin cross his face, his very beautiful face, and Louis couldn’t help but offer one back.

“Well I’m good at reading people and nobody comes into a bar alone looking as sad as you do right now. It’s part of the job, I’m a psychologist just without the license or the great pay. Spill out your troubles over some free liquor yeah?”

Louis was struck by this man’s forwardness, how very open he was and honest and also his kindness. He reminded him of Liam in some ways, the kindness especially. “I don’t even know your name mate, I don’t tell my problems to perfect strangers.”

“Aw you think I’m perfect? That’s so sweet.” He giggled out and Louis rolled his eyes at this young man’s cheeky remark but he felt lighter than he had prior to coming in this random hole in the wall pub. The misery from before of course heavy in his mind but now it was rather dull but aching, much like it always was, his “clock” was constantly ticking much to his disdain.

“It’s Zayn by the way. My name’s Zayn.” He offered a hand to Louis and he noticed a bird tattooed on his flawless skin, a knuckle or two had a scab on it and he took the man’s hand feeling how extremely supple the flesh was, also how very warm it was as well.

“Louis.”

“Pleasure to meet you, since introductions are over and we’re no longer strangers, tell me what’s going on. I’ve got nothing better to do since, as you can tell, it’s rather dead tonight,” he motioned around the bar to see that the place only had a few patrons and they looked as if they weren’t moving any time soon, “and you look like you’ve got something to say. I’m all ears.” He leaned forward and smiled and Louis could almost feel the breeze this man’s ridiculously long lashes created as he blinked, eyes sparkling and inviting.

He didn’t know why but he already liked this bloke, his openness and kindness and genuine interest in some sob story about how he couldn’t get pregnant-well Zayn didn’t know that yet but he soon would if his offer still stood and Louis was ready to spill out everything.

Zayn listened and offered his own little remarks where he deemed them required as Louis told him all about Liam, their marriage and the heart breaking reality that Louis just wasn’t getting pregnant.

XXXX

Back at the apartment.

Liam knew that Louis got rather irritable whenever he took the pregnancy test and time after time they came up negative but he’d never fathomed that his husband would react as he did, he was angry for sure but he usually didn’t lash out at Liam like that. It saddened him more than it hurt because Louis was blaming himself and calling himself the guilty party all because he couldn’t provide Liam with a child.

He knew how badly he wanted his own-a boy preferably, call him whatever but he wanted a son-but he had made a promise in front of all their friends and family that for better or worse he’d be with Louis and the little hiccup of him not getting pregnant was not about to make him go back on his vows. He’d keep trying as long as Louis wanted to, he’d keep trying until he couldn’t produce anymore sperm and Louis couldn’t bear to even have his hole touched, until they were both so fucked out of their minds they couldn’t move. No matter what Liam would keep trying as long as Louis wanted him to.

But he let Louis go, he knew that he needed his space and yeah, Liam could admit he was sort of smothering at times but that was just how he was, the constant provider and lover. He was like that with everyone really, everyone he cared about and Louis was top of that list so to see the person you’ve gladly decided to share the rest of your life with in anguish made you coddle and coo and try your best to soothe.

The look on Louis’ face though, when he had gone on about how he was a horrible husband and would probably be a horrible father is what broke Liam’s heart because he knew both were hormone fueled, self deprecating lies. Louis was the best husband anyone could ask for and Liam knew for a solid fact that he’d make the greatest dad, he really would.

His mischievousness and playfulness and child like spirit is what made him great with kids and his upbringing showed that with his four younger sisters as well. Liam wanted to do everything he could for Louis to make him understand that even if he couldn’t bear children that nothing would change between them, sometimes carriers didn’t get pregnant-it was extremely rare but it happened-and there was nothing to be ashamed about or angry either, they’d figure out a way to enlarge the Payne household.

Adoption or surrogacy was the two options they had. Adoptions would have been easy and call them a bit selfish but they wanted a child that was actually theirs, same genetics and all. There was surrogacy but Louis wanted the pregnancy, even if it was his own egg with Liam’s sperm, he wanted to know what that felt like, not someone else carrying his baby. He had said he wanted that bond formed through the gestation period and he wouldn’t give that up until he had absolutely no other choice.

Liam sighed and ran his hand through his short hair and grabbed his phone he had left on the counter to type out a text hoping in the time Louis had been gone that he wasn’t being too overbearing right now:

Babe, be careful. Love you xo –Li

No less than a minute later he received a reply that made him smile because he knew that Louis was feeling better with his speedy text back to him:

I am, just around the corner. Love you too. –Loubear

He smiled halfway and closed the text to see his background and of course it was a picture of him kissing Louis’ cheek with the older looking surprised, a typical cheesy couple photo but that’s what he wanted and that’s what made him happy. Louis made him happy.

He wished that he could make Louis ecstatic though by finally impregnating him, finally start the family they talked about late at night after the younger had pumped him full of seed and they’d fantasize on what the baby would look like and who he’d take after more-Louis wanted his sense of style but Liam’s level head while Liam wanted his friendliness and Louis’ ‘can do’ attitude.

A few minutes later Liam was in the shower and let the hot water and steam eat away at the tension in his shoulders and back and he kneaded the taut muscles with his large hands, hissing at the release of stress that seemed to be at a chronic standstill in his body. He had a lot on his mind of course but here in this tiled sanctuary he could let it all slip down the drain along with the slight grit of work and the sweat from his brow.

As he was soaping up his body a strange urge began to shake his vocal chords, Liam was never religious and he couldn’t tell you the last time he’d stepped foot in any house of worship but something about what Louis had said about some “divine being” thwarting their plans of fatherhood had him speaking out loud. He felt a bit like a nutter but in all honesty it was a bit therapeutic to finally say something out loud to someone about his frustrations of the current situation.

“So uh, I don’t know if anything or anyone is uh-fuck this is weird-but um I don’t know who’s controlling things and I don’t really ask for much, you know I don’t, but could you maybe do me one favor for Lou and I? We really, really, really want a baby of our own and we’ve been trying so hard,” he snickered at the double entendre of his words, he was damn near thirty and even the context of a word still made him giggle like a boy, “but um yeah, please do this for me? For us?”

“The least you could do is do it for him. I know he wants this for himself and I know it’s driving him crazy, he wants to give me a baby so bad, I’m desperate to be a dad and so is he and I think that deserves a bit of credit. We’re both in working order and I just want to know what gives?”

He nibbled his bottom lip because he wasn’t exactly sure how you ended these prayers. Was it praying? He wasn’t really sure, if anything he felt like he was just talking to the plaster on the ceiling but if anything would listen to him right now he wasn’t about to complain on the divinity of it.

His voice lowered dramatically because a wave of sorrow washed over him much like the glistening droplets of water racing down his body, “Please help us have a baby.”

He sniffled and didn’t realize how overcome with emotion he really was but in hindsight he understood why. The look of pain and guilt on Louis’ face when he went off the handle, the numerous times they’d anticipated seeing a pink plus sign to only have their hopes dashed-Liam was there for only three of the tests and Louis wouldn’t tell him when he did them so as to not make him anxiously wait on the outcome.

The longing for one of their own, the mixture of their blood in a single human form is what they wanted. They wanted children and oh no, not just one. Louis had said he wanted loads of kids while Liam said he drew the limit at five or six because they still had to be reasonable, Louis brushed him off saying that they’d manage and kissed him until Liam stopped protesting. That brought up Liam’s mood considerably and he chuckled out remembering that day in the living room with a sweaty Louis on top of him talking about a huge house with loads of nappy changes and maybe they’d get a few dogs and the whole white picket fence scenario, it was a happy memory.

Liam looked back up towards the holy plaster of his ceiling-he didn’t think it was holy but it was the closest thing to a religious icon of any sort he could talk to as he turned off the water, “Oh and if you could, mind making it a boy?”

He soon toweled himself off, checked up on Louis who had obviously gone to a pub since his texts were slurred and he told him once again to be careful and that he had better not be driving, Louis of course told him he wasn’t-Liam looked out the window to see that his husband’s vehicle was in fact still in front of the building-he then ate some leftover pasta from two nights beforehand then crawled into bed.

He let his mind wander and replay pleasant memories of him and Louis, their old college shenanigans and the first date Liam ever took Louis on-he still teases him about the flock of geese that chased him halfway through the park-and soon he was imagining their future. They had a brand new brick home with three bedrooms and in front of the realtor sign that said SOLD in large red letters were Liam and Louis, the younger and taller one behind him with one arm protectively around his very large and rounded stomach exuding his proud papa bear demeanor while Louis simply glowed as he was very pregnant with their child.

XXXX

Right now, in his mind frame, Zayn was an absolute angel. He just listened to his tale of the past year and half or so, the trials and tribulations of wanting to be with child and it never happening. Zayn offered him sympathy but not pity-Louis hated being pitied-and even offered his own story of a friend of his he knew when he was younger, Louis asked how since Zayn was only twenty three and the young man brushed him off, but told him how that person had tried much like the Payne’s did and nothing happened.

He got so stressed out that his hair started falling out, Louis absentmindedly touched his own dark locks in fear, but the bartender then explained that the guy just stopped trying so hard and let fate and nature take its course. Three months later Zayn’s friend and his partner were expecting.

“I’d say take it easy Lou, the more stressed out you are, the worse your body’s going to react. Don’t schedule yourself up for sleeping with-what was his name again?” The hazel eyed man asked handing his only patron left-Louis-a glass of ginger ale since he was complaining of feeling a little queasy.

“Liam, his name is Liam.” Louis said a bit far off, even now after almost a decade being together Liam still made him feel like a love struck teenager. He wondered what his husband was doing and figured since Liam was easily predictable that he’d taken a shower, eaten something then went to bed. He huffed a small laugh because even though he wasn’t there he knew what was taking place in his home.

“Okay, well Liam seems like a real great guy by the way you talk about him that’s for sure and as easy as it sounds, don’t let it get to you. You said that you both are healthy and everything’s fine but also I’m a big believer in things happen when they’re supposed to, not when we want them to ya know?” Zayn was leaning against the bar and talking to Louis like they had known each other for years not mere hours, he continued, “Listen, you’ll get knocked up eventually but these things take time and the more you worry about it the more you’re going to be let down in the off chance that you don’t. Just go about your day and do what you normally would and trust me, soon enough you’ll be popping babies out in no time.” He smiled softly and patted the man’s shoulder.

Louis leaned into the touch, the comfort of it, the simple words from a new friend that did actually resonate with him. He knew that stressing himself out wasn’t going to do any good and he knew that taking it out on Liam would have the same affect, they just had to keep trying and not let it get the best of them. Louis would be pregnant but he just had to wait and in some small way he liked the idea of that, instead of fucking then peeing on a stick and repeat, he felt that the excitement and surprise of it would be even better.

“You know what Zee? You’re right. I can’t keep wracking my head in what ifs and all that, just have to let nature do what it wants. Yeah, definitely.” He downed his fizzy drink and made to stand up and thankfully the bar was there to grab on to as was Zayn’s hand that shot out across to steady him.

“M’gonna go. I need to say sorry to Li, I was a right twat. I shouldn’t have taken it out on him.” He mumbled and made to leave but his bartender friend stopped him.

“Oi mate, give me ten minutes and I’ll drive you alright? I don’t want you walking home alone in your state.” He didn’t wait for the blue eyed man to agree or disagree but Louis stood dutifully letting the last remnants of his buzz swirl in his head. He’d be okay and so would Liam, he’d make it a point to keep as much peace within their home as possible and let fate take over and maybe, just maybe, nature would play its part in giving them a child.

Twenty minutes later in the early morning hours-Louis quite thankful it was the weekend so he didn’t have to teach a class hungover-Zayn pulled up in front of the Payne’s building, “You gonna be alright getting up there?”

“Yeah, s’just the second floor, I’ll manage. Zayn, seriously thank you, you’ve made me feel so much better. Do uh, do you think we could hang out some time? I know I just met you and all but I’d like to consider you a friend.” He blushed out and he didn’t really understand why. It probably had to do with his lifted spirits now, how this devastatingly beautiful man he had met let him unload his problems to meet the sticky bartop and offered actual sound advice. Zayn listened to everything Louis had to say, which took a few hours, and he seemed to enjoy it and spoke his peace when need be.

“I think that’d be wonderful, here’s my number.” Zayn typed it into Louis’ phone, “I’ll text you when I get home, icy roads and that, you get some sleep and we’ll talk later.”

Louis nodded and left with a goodbye and wave and fumbled with his keys into the door of his home after dragging his feet up two flights of stairs and the place was quiet-as it should have been seeing as it was past two in the morning-so he quickly shucked off his outerwear and left a trail to the bedroom of his jumper then his jeans that he’d pick up tomorrow to enter his bedroom and saw a Liam shaped lump under the blanket. A grin crossed his face because, well he didn’t really know why, it probably had something to do with the fact that Liam was there, solid and warm and familiar and after Zayn’s words of what the couple should do, he felt exponentially better.

He set his phone near Liam’s on the one side of the bed and crawled into the cotton cocoon that was calling his name. He felt him shift as he lay down and one long arm came and wrapped around his waist, “Where ya been?” came his sleep riddled drawl and his nose burying into Louis’ chilled hair.

“Went for a drink and got ta talking, go back to sleep love.” He whispered out and pulled Liam’s arm around him tighter and the man behind him made a sound of content in his throat.

“Li?” Came a softer whisper and at first he thought that he had fallen back asleep-wouldn’t surprise him really if he did-but he was met with a grunt.

“M’sorry bout earlier.”

This time Liam kissed the back of his neck gingerly, “S’okay babe, still love you.” He squeezed Louis’ middle and the smaller settled in to the warmth that lulled him to sleep in minutes.

In the darkness of the room Liam was awoken to an incessant buzzing behind him right near his head, he grumbled and slipped his arm from around Louis’ waist who simply rolled forward to lay on his stomach and he blindly found the creator of the noise noticing it was a phone, he wasn’t sure whose it was since they both had the same one but opened it up with one bleary eye to see it was Louis’ and there was a text from an unsaved number:

Hey I made it home. You’re probably asleep but I’ll ttyl, really nice meeting you tonight xo- Zee

Liam looked at the text funny and then remembered in his half awake brain that Louis had said he was talking to someone at a pub or something and he figured this was that person. He closed the phone and thought nothing of it as he rolled over and tried to get back into a blissful dream state and soon enough he did.

XXXX

When Louis woke up the next morning it was to the smell of food that automatically made his mouth water, he felt over to have cold sheets touch his fingertips then removed himself from the bed-he noticed his little trail of clothes had been picked up and put in the hamper-and entered the kitchen to see Liam in his boxers at the stove.

“Morning.” He sleepily yawned and stretched his arms up high, his spine snapping with relief, he got a smile from Liam in return and a chipper “Morning.”

He bit his lip looking at his husband, all muscled back and thin legs, his little bum being hugged tight in his boxers and Louis wanted him and he wanted him now. Not only for the impregnation aspect of it but after last night, after meeting Zayn and talking to him, he wanted to make their marriage like it was before they started trying for a baby, easy and carefree and fun. It still was but with the stresses of trying to knock Louis up and it failing so often had it diminished slightly, right now he just wanted to have sex with his big man and he was going to get it too. Louis was never denied.

His hole began to moisten and felt the wetness inside begin to build as he slinked up behind Liam who was off in his own world at the stove-as a carrier they were self lubricating and it was a great convenience- he dragged his nails around Liam’s sides making him jump in shock and throatily moan when he sunk his sharp teeth into the juncture of his shoulder and neck which just so happened to be Liam’s weak spot.

“L-Louis…”He stuttered out then trailed off as dainty hands then washed across his abdomen while a wet mouth was sucking a mark to his shoulder and then those hands were down the front of his boxers and playing with his junk, one tugging on his shaft and squeezing the head while the other pulled on his large, semen filled balls.

“Turn off the stove babe, you’re gonna fuck me right here, right now.” Louis purred out and the man obliged turning off the gas so that the food now sizzled into silence while he continued to nibble on the sensitive area of Liam’s shoulder. He felt his hole beginning to drip a little, the ring getting puffy and begging for something to enter him as he pulled on Liam’s shaft now engorged with blood.

The eight inch member was hard and veiny in his hand, the foreskin stretching to cover the wide tip and he shivered at remembering how very full Liam left him, split wide on his cock and pumped full of his cum. Louis was hard in his own pajamas, his seven inch length was pressing into the cleft of his man’s ass while he nipped at the taut muscles of his back still jerking him against the stove.

He marked Liam’s back with red splotches and indentions from his teeth making the room even warmer than it was with just the gas on, he pressed his bare chest to his back and licked up the back of his neck and swirled his tongue around one of the knobs of his spine then blew cool air across it making the man’s neck raise in goosebumps.

Liam’s dick was leaking now, sticky precum oozing from the slit and marking the man’s hand making his foreskin glide across the tip with ease and arousal. He gripped the shaft hard and pumped him in a steady rhythm that had his knees turning to jelly and his heart race quickened while his back was being worshipped by Louis’ skilled mouth, the hyperaware areas of the expanse of skin at the mercy of him now, Liam being worked into a frenzy of want and desire.

He felt his hole clench and a bit of his wet start to leak out and he knew that he couldn’t take anymore, his nerves on fire and his natural urges telling him moremoremore so he turned Liam around holding his dick, the shaft throbbing in his hand and he slammed their lips together. Tongues bathing and mashing together like they had so many times before, Louis tasting like sleep and stale alcohol and Liam tasting like citrus and honey, he bit on the bottom lip and growled out, “Fuck me.”

He walked over to their kitchen table and spread his legs pulling down his bottoms, his hole shiny and waiting now hidden between his very large cheeks, “Come on, give it to me.” And he winked at a blushing Liam whose brown eyes were black with yearning.

Liam palmed both orbs in his calloused hands and he groaned seeing Louis’ pink hole clenching over and over, a bit more of his wet now dripping out, he ground his cloth covered cock in it to tease and tickle the rim knowing it would have Louis a mess within moments, the wet now soaking into the fabric making his dick expand in anticipation and the smell of Louis filling his nostrils.

He whimpered in response, the rough fabric now soaked where it rubbed against him was torturing his cognizant rim just wanting to be filled and stretched. “So wet baby, you want my cock?”

“Mhmm, please Liam. Need you inside me so bad.” He whined out, the dirty talk overly exaggerated. They used to do this all the time when they first got together, absolute filth that could make a pornstar blush, they hyped up their actions and words to really rev each other’s engines.

“Want me to fuck you hard then fill you up with my seed?” He enunciated his words with pressing the underside of his shaft onto the hole, the skin there squishy and hot and Louis gripped the sides of the table as waves of pleasure roared through his body.

“Yes, oh fuck yes. Fill me up!” He let his head rest on the cool wood and backed his ass up into Liam’s crotch. The younger man then slipped out his cock, the tip red and swollen and covered by his foreskin but soon it wouldn’t be, he gripped the base making the two veins snaking their way up his member bulge and he pressed against Louis’ sloppy hole.

With one thrust he sunk in, his foreskin being pushed back and the head being sheathed in wetness and heat, the clamping of the man’s walls tight around him. His body shuddered and his abs flexed while his eyes rolled back in his head feeling the unbelievable sensation of Louis’ insides, like they were made for him. He began thrusting slowly, each time he bottomed out he heard the man’s breath hitch and his back would arch slightly due to his sweet spot being pressed sinfully, he held onto his hips tighter to slam into him with better purchase.

“Oh goddddd Li, oh fuck my hole!” He moaned out as his own cock was pressed between his tummy and the wood of the table. The movement of his body bouncing back and forth causing his own foreskin to be pulled and dragged between the two surfaces, his head feeling the cold hardness of the wood and the heated pliancy of his stomach, his lip was sucked into his teeth feeling the onslaught of bliss.

“Gonna fuck you real good baby, real good.” He grunted out as he slammed into Louis harder, watching the cheeks jiggle each time he pushed forward and how his cock was shiny with wetness and the swollen rim surrounded his girth, he loved watching his pale cock split Louis open like a wedge, leaving him gaping and grasping for more even after he was filled to the brim with salty splooge. Liam felt the collapse of the walls around him at an almost constant rate, his passage tighter than normal and he knew the man was staying clenched, his own cock pressed between the surfaces was poised to blow.

Liam dragged his member across the man’s prostate, he felt it hard and ready for the onslaught of strain against it as he continued thrusting. His breathing becoming quick paced and sweat forming on his brow while he fucked his husband against the table making the rampant sounds of sex echo in the kitchen. He could feel Louis’ wet inside swirling around his tip and leaking out a bit to dribble down his thigh and he could smell it, so intoxicating and musky and just all Louis.

The younger brought one hand up in the air and brought it plummeting down to leave a bright red print accompanied with a loud CRACK in the kitchen, the ass cheek he slapped rippling at the hit, Louis let out a whine and a choking sound in the back of his throat with his ass now full and one side of it stinging, the pain coupled with the ecstasy of Liam’s thick cock spreading him open sending him over the edge.

“Fuck Li! M’gonna bust!” He cried out and his head was jerked back, Liam’s hand in his hair tugging on him to pull him upwards so that his ear was near the pounding man’s mouth, he bit Louis’ throat and he elicited a deep growl, “Cum for me.”

“UNGH!” Louis’ cock spurted out ribbons of spunk across the table, the ‘thump thump’ of it rather heavy and dense in the room, some of it even hitting the wall as Liam continued to fuck into him, his body curled over the man’s small frame. His sweet spot hardened and throbbed inside his ass as Liam continued fucking him into the wood, his release being pushed out of him as he was divided wide and unabashedly taken over the edge.

Liam moaned watching Louis explode across their once clean table, his cum thin and stringy against the light colored enamel of the surface, the heat of his hole intensifying as the pressure inside became relentless, the wet inside him making it slippery and the sounds of their damp skin slapping and how each time Liam’s cock would plunge deep he could hear the liquid inside squeeze out that always turned him on had his orgasm coming to fruition.

“Fuck!” He growled out as he conquered into the wet canal and his heavy body pushed Louis farther into the table making it bounce against the wall, his slit shooting his cum creamy and thick and pressed deep inside Louis now, the liquid mixing with his wet to be absorbed in his body and supposed to impregnate him. His orgasm blasted through his system, his breath held involuntarily and his brain firing off a million pleasure sensors at once while his member pulsated and stretched Louis’ already worn hole even more with each throb, more cum pouring into him.

Soon his hips slowed their bruising inward thrusts to rest against Louis’ butt now red and sore, the older was covered in a sheen of sweat and breathing heavy, gulping for air as Liam fell atop him and he was much the same with a heaving chest and dry mouth, he nuzzled behind the man’s ear, “Mmm good morning for sure, baby that was fantastic.”

He heard Louis giggle, “Yeah it was. Fuck that was great.” Liam lifted Louis off the table and slipped out of him, his hole now retreating back to its normal state and holding in Liam’s sperm, the younger picked him up and had him wrap his thick thighs around his waist and kissed him deeply, it was gentle though, even though they had fucked in the kitchen and it was much dirtier than usual, they both knew that they’d made love and it had been a while since it was just that, not anything more than the two of them connecting physically.

“So I take it you just wanna keep trying?” Liam asked him as he set Louis on the counter and went to wipe up the cum from the table and cleaned his own cock off with the rag and made sure Louis wasn’t leaking through his pajamas now.

“Well yeah I do but I just wanna take it easy ya know? I was talking to Zee last night and-“

“Zee?” Liam asked him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, he was the bartender at the pub down the way, real nice bloke. But yeah, we were talking and I was telling him about how I wasn’t getting all prego and he just told me to take it easy and let nature do its thing. Said that stressing over not getting pregnant would be worse and told me that we should just relax and be as patient as possible.” He shrugged out, “Told me that we shouldn’t schedule the baby making sessions and stuff and as much as I love you inside me, I do get sore after a while so I think we can cut down on the sex at least a little bit.”

Liam then remembered the text he saw earlier that morning and now he had a person-well sort of-to place with the name Zee. He then asked him, “So you were telling someone we don’t know about our problems then?” He didn’t mean for it to sound like it had but it still did.

“It’s not like I was giving him a play by play of us in bed or anything jeeze, I just told him about you of course and how we were trying and then my mini meltdown yesterday and yeah…when I came into the pub he asked me what was wrong and I don’t know, I trusted him, he’s really nice and it all just spilled out of me.” His voice got quieter because Louis felt like maybe he had crossed a line that he shouldn’t be telling strangers about the trials and tribulations of their pregnancy problem.

“You talked about me?” He continued as the forgotten breakfast skillet was heating up again and the sizzling came back to pop in their ears. Liam didn’t mean to sound so accusatory but he wanted to know what this Zee person was hearing from an intoxicated Louis and he was also just interested in what Louis was saying to someone in general regarding them.

“Of course I did, you are sort of the other major part of this. I told him how much we want a baby and how amazing you are and how much I love you, duh.”

“Good save.” He turned around and saw Louis feign indignation and hop down from the counter and pinch his butt to only have his hand thwacked away by the spatula, Louis laughed at the playful banter and this was what he wanted to happen, no worries about him getting pregnant and just let it happen when it did. He’d have to thank Zayn again for his wise words over the few drinks he had and letting go of a few frustrations.

“I’ll have you know that I only speak of you in the highest regards Mr. Payne, I don’t wear this ring cause it’s fashionable.” He declared proudly lifting up his left hand to show off the silver band that had slightly tarnished in the four years he had worn it.

Liam softened and pulled him in, kissed the ring on his finger then chastely kissed his lips, “Better be wearing it for more than that.”

“You know I am.” He leaned up and kissed him again, this time deeper as the sausages began to burn on the stove and Louis giggled as Liam cursed and blamed him for being a distraction but Louis only hummed out an ‘I love you’ as he got cereal for the both of them and they planned on making it a very lazy weekend with maybe a few more rounds of impromptu sex.

XXXX

About a week later Liam came home to find Louis in front of the floor length mirror and half of his wardrobe on the bed in shambles with a half naked Louis mumbling to himself. He chuckled seeing that his husband hadn’t noticed him and kept on his one man conversation filled with “Not cute enough.” “Too preppy.” and “Close but not yet.”

“What in the world are you doing?” He asked lightly making the smaller man squeak in surprise and spin around with wide blue eyes. He huffed out a breath and put a hand to his chest, “Jesus you scared me, just uh, looking for something to wear out.”

“I can see that, where are you going that you haven’t already planned your outfit a month in advance?” He chided to him because he knew that Louis would have already picked out at least three outfits for any occasion so this must have been rather spur of the moment then.

“Funny ha ha,” he said dryly as he turned around holding up a pair of leather pants and nodding his head then squeezing into them, Liam didn’t even know he owned them but he was sure happy he did, his ass looked incredible, “Zayn invited me out to see some band at a club somewhere, supposed to be pretty hardcore and he said to just wear black. I can’t just wear a simple monochromatic color, I need something a bit flashy.”

He went over to the closet with Liam’s eyes firmly planted on his butt in the pants so he leaned back and figured he might as well enjoy the view. Louis’ back was golden tan as usual, the muscles moving under the skin just so and Liam really wanted to take him and rip those pants off with his teeth and now his cock was stiffening in his suit pants so he figured why not put it to good use, he crept up behind the man bent over and pressed his bulge into his bum and held his hips tight.

“Those pants would look better on the floor right about now.” He purred out and nibbled on his earlobe and dipped his fingers into the waistband of them making the button pop open. But just as soon as he thought he could get the leather clad minx under him and screaming his name, Louis was pulling away.

“Sorry stallion but I’ve got to get ready, Zayn should be here any minute.” He kissed Liam and shifted away from him and slipped on a pair of socks to protect his feet from some diesel looking boots that Liam didn’t know he owned either.

“Where’d you get the new clothes?”

“Oh, do you like them? Zayn and I went shopping and he took me to this really cool store, lots of edgy stuff in it, I miss dressing like a bad ass sometimes.” He checked himself in the mirror and the clunky boots were even heavy sounding on the carpeted floor.

Liam removed his tie then took off his choking button up shirt to reveal his form hugging wife beater that desperately needed to be pulled off, he hated having to dress so formally to work in the office but that’s all part of the job. It was worse when he had to be on a site surrounded by guys in jeans and t-shirts and he had spent a fortune on dry cleaning to get dust and spackle from his clothes.

“You uh, you’ve been spending a lot of time with Zayn lately.” Liam said nonchalantly but he was probing for information at this point because they already seemed to have taken a liking to each other a bit too fast if you asked him. Although with Louis when he found someone he liked he tended to be around them quite often, explains why he started dating Liam and then married him.

“Have I? This is only our like third date, technically if you count that night I met him at the pub. Aha! There’s the shirt I was looking for.” He grabbed a black shirt that was skin tight and the sleeves were short to show off his tattoos, on it were delicate reflective red lines in the shape of spiderwebs all across it. He looked fucking hot.

But Liam was overlooking the fact that his husband right now looked good enough to eat and hung up on more of this ‘date’ business he had so easily said something about, “What do you mean date?” as he slipped off his pants and opted to wear a pair of long ball shorts and taking off his dress socks.

“You know, a date. Nothing romantic obviously, well there was the first night at the pub then the shopping trip and we got some food afterwards before his shift started and now tonight. Supposed to be a real good show, at least he said so. It’s been a hot minute since I’ve gone out to see live music.” He was walking back and forth from the bedroom to their bathroom as he talked and soon Louis was in front of the bathroom mirror and putting pomade in his hair and spiking it up at crazy angles in the back but his fringe stayed swooped to the front.

Liam was never a jealous person and had no reason to be but he had this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach about this Zayn person, Louis took a liking to him quite fast that’s for sure and now they’re going out like best buds and they hadn’t even known each other a fortnight. But he wouldn’t say anything nor would he let his ever worrying mind wander into dangerous territory because honestly, this was Louis we’re talking about, yeah he could be a bit of a flirt but he was Liam’s forever and the younger man knew that.

He shook his head and laughed at himself for the brief shining moment of uncertainty that flashed through his head and was putting on regular socks when he heard a few quick knocks on the front door, Louis called from the bathroom, “Babe, can you get that! Tell him I’ll be right out.”

“Sure thing.” Liam called back and made his way down the hallway where another quick couple of knocks came and upon opening the door he was hit with a wave of smells consisting of tobacco smoke, Old Spice and something like vanilla. The creator of the strangely pleasant scent stood in the doorway and he looked like he was made of sin, at least Liam would describe him that way.

His stubble was thick on his chin and cheeks and coal black like his hair, mesmerizing hazel eyes and toffee colored skin, he was the epitome of exotic looking. The hair on his head was obviously styled to look disheveled in the ‘bed head’ fashion and his head to toe black outfit was tight and left really nothing to the imagination. He could see the guy was slim but had some decent definition, his bulge quite prominent in his pants-almost looked stuffed really-and his heavy leather coat with the silver buckles on it completed the whole bad-ass-fuck-you-up-then-take-yo-girl look.

“Uh hey, I’m looking for Lou? You must be Liam yeah?” He put out a hand and Liam noticed the bird tattoo on it, he was a bit stunned by this smoldering creature at his doorstep because he was just breathtaking really. Liam didn’t usually find the dark and brooding looking ones attractive, he liked more bubbly and light colors-like Louis obviously, the light eyes is what makes Liam weak in the knees-but this guy who he figured had to be Zayn was just lovely to look at.

He shook his head realizing he was just standing there gawking at him, “Oh sorry! Yeah, I’m Liam. You must be Zayn then? He’ll be done in a second, takes forever to get ready.”

“I believe it.” Zayn nodded and stepped inside as Liam opened the threshold to let him by. Not a minute later there was Louis coming down the hallway fast, almost a black blur with his heavy boots thumping against the carpet, “ZAYN YOU HANDSOME DEVIL!”

And he leapt into Zayn’s arms and wrapped his leather wearing legs around his skinny waist, “Oof…well hello Lou!”

Liam’s eyebrows rose on his forehead seeing his husband fly into the arms of another man so excitedly and he noticed how very tight Zayn held onto Louis’ waist, he didn’t like that very much but kept his growl at bay because they were only friends, nothing to be questioning but when was the last time Louis got that excited to see him? He thinks the last time he flew into Liam’s arms must have been at least two years ago if that long.

Zayn set Louis down and took in his appearance commenting rather breathy and disbelieving, stunned really, “Wow Lou, you look great.” Louis did a turn and made sure to swivel his hips and Liam let it all sink in. The leather pants that really did make his ass look huge and bouncy, the sinfully tight black and red shirt with his heavy boots, his hair styled and was that…eyeliner?

Yeah that was eyeliner and Liam thought it looked spectacular on him, it made his electric blue eyes pop out even more and Zayn gave a long appreciative whistle knocking Liam out of his trance and scowl seeing someone eyeing his husband like that. He wasn’t sure if it was lustful at all but his dander went up because he just didn’t fucking like it.

‘My Lou.’ He thought possessively.

“Told you those pants would look good on you, trust me on these things.” Zayn chuckled out and Liam cleared his throat to remind the two black adorned pairing-he didn’t like that they looked really coupley dressed like that- he was in fact there and also very in fact married to the shortest one.

“Oh sorry! Zayn this is my husband Liam.” He said cheerily.

“We’ve met.” Liam clipped and he wasn’t sure if Zayn could hear the snide in his tone but he sort of hoped he did. Zayn just nodded along and there was a brief pause of silence then Louis spoke up, “Well let me just get my coat and we’ll be off!” He clapped his hands together and the dark haired guest followed behind as Liam walked them both to the door and he didn’t even get a goodbye as Louis just walked out after his friend.

Liam stood there slightly stunned because he was just simply forgotten and it hurt a bit…okay it hurt a lot actually. He knew that the two of them didn’t always say something when leaving or separating but he’d at least liked to have gotten some form of acknowledgement instead of just ignored basically. Guess Zayn was all that could occupy Louis’ attention at the moment and Liam scowled again thinking about that and how his own partner was going somewhere without him and with a guy who looked like he could easily destroy a marriage with some husky words and wandering hands.

He was about to turn away when the door came flying open and a dark figure in the shape of Louis came running in and crashed into his chest, Liam quite thankful he had even footing to brace himself against the bundle that was his lover. Louis grabbed both sides of his head and plunged his tongue deep into his mouth and the younger was taken aback but soon got into the heady rhythm of the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and pulled him in tight to deepen the kiss, he tasted the mint of the toothpaste and could smell his cologne and Liam wanted to take him and bend him over the sofa so bad right now but sooner than he wanted it to happen, Louis pulled away and gripped the beater stretched on Liam’s chest into his fists, “God I fucking love you.”

He kissed him one more time and nipped at his bottom lip then was gone as fast as he had come back in leaving Liam a little light headed and his other head swelling in his shorts. When he had to go wank off thinking of Louis begging for his cock in those leather pants and nothing else and splashing his stomach with his seed he completely forgot about that weird feeling of jealousy and coveting he felt towards Louis against Zayn and if his husband’s last thing he said to him was anything to go by, he should’ve felt that way anyway with how passionately he’d said it.

XXXX

It was hours later that Louis came back into their bedroom with his face rosy and his hair fallen and the eyeliner once pristine around his icy blue eyes now smeared and raccoon-esque, Liam thought it looked even better than before if you asked him, and he looked up from his book with his glasses perched on his nose and smiled at Louis’ dramatic collapse onto the bed.

“Did ya have a good time then?” He asked down and he hummed in contentment scratching his belly with the shirt lifted as he unbuttoned his pants sitting up and removing his heavy boots. Louis turned with a wide smile, “I had an absolute ball! I haven’t screamed like that in forever, it was so much fun!”

His eyes twinkled and Liam was pleased that he had a good time out, he watched him ramble on about how the music was loud and he was still a little deaf and the beer was cheap and the atmosphere was electric. He went on talking about him and Zayn moshing in the center of the crowd and he was sure there’d be a bruise or two to his frame when he woke up the next morning for sure, Liam chuckled at the avoidance of care he had for the twinge of pain he’d feel because he hadn’t put his body through something like that in a long time.

Once Louis put his boots into the closet he peeled the shirt sticky with sweat off his back and, who could resist the sight in front of him, Liam let his eyes rake down his torso and there was a faint discoloration to his ribcage on one side along with the natural flush to his chest then he let his eyes trail down to see that the top of Louis’ bum was bare and…wait. He distinctly remembers him having on underwear for sure, he was wearing his topman ones, the black ones with the white waistband and a red flag went up in his head when Louis stripped down out of his pants tossing them in the hamper with that underwear nowhere in sight.

“Uh Lou, what happened to your underwear?” He asked closing the book and taking off his glasses. There was that nagging feeling again, he didn’t want to think the worst but that’s where Liam’s mind always went, it was involuntary but that’s how he processed things so he was now bewildered as to why his husband came in not wearing what he had before under his outfit like he had forgotten them somewhere.

Louis turned and simply told him, “I took them off in the car, they were bunching up so I said fuck it and chucked em. Actually, I should call Zee and tell him I forgot them so he doesn’t get all confused.” He nodded and made his way over to where he tossed his phone on the bed and quickly put it to his ear and scratched at his hip where the indentions of his waistband had left it pink. He turned around and began walking to the bathroom and now closer to the light he could see it.

A handprint. A definite handprint on his ass, it was faint but it was there.

Liam’s blood boiled.

“Zee love! Hey!” There was a pause. “I know I can’t really hear either, but um I left my briefs in your car, totally forgot about it. Just wanted to let you know in case you got confused.” Another pause.

Liam sat fuming. Someone had touched his husband where no one should be fucking touching his husband. Of course he thought of Zayn and he was disliking this man who had decided to weasel into their lives after a worthless fight, if you could even call it that. The worst part though was that in a week his Louis really wasn’t his Louis anymore, like yeah he was still him of course but since when did he get so wild?

He was always a handful, even in university where he hit his peak that involved loads of drinking, a few drugs that Liam had successfully put an end to the usage of and even sleeping around when he and Liam were dating-they weren’t exclusive until much later-but it seemed he was tapping into his old roots and the man on the bed hoped that what he may have thought could be happening wasn’t.

“You cheeky bastard! That’s filthy! Don’t you dare!” He laughed out in the bathroom with it tinkling around to meet Liam’s ears and he definitely perked up now. What could Zayn be saying?

“Yeah, I’ll come by tomorrow then to get them, you start regular time right?...Okay I’ll be there at six, love ya!” And the phone snapped shut and Louis walked into the room. He noticed the grimace on Liam’s face with his arms crossed and nostrils flared, “What’s up with you?”

“Louis, why is there a mark on your bum?” He asked with gritted teeth. He didn’t like the conversation he had with Zayn and he didn’t like the situation that he was coming home not wearing what he left in and also there was a blatant mark on a very intimate part of his body. It was as if Louis completely thought no more that he was married and had been for quite some time.

Louis turned to look at the fading hand print and rubbed it with a slight hiss, he had forgotten about it until now, “Oh some dude slapped my ass, fucking hurt too.”

Liam huffed out a breath through his nose and kept his glare staring forward towards the closet. Even if it wasn’t Zayn it was still some douchebag treating his property-he’d never call Louis that but in this case that was the only description he could think of-like some piece of meat to which he certainly was not.

“Li, it was just some random bloke who got too handsy. I had Zayn there to protect me anyway, he came up after seeing it and pushed him away saying he was my partner and showed him my ring haha.” He fingered at the silver band around his finger.

“But he’s not, I am.” His voice becoming dangerously wavy at the blatant disrespect this Zayn guy was showing towards their nuptials, well sort of. He was just trying to ward off this guy against Louis.

“Spot on babe but obviously you weren’t there so Zayn was the next best thing, what’s got you in a twist?” Louis voiced confused at Liam’s very obvious anger.

“Well for starters my husband came home not wearing underwear that he left in, a handprint on his ass and if I do recall you jumped into someone else’s arms like I never even fucking existed, at least not since he came into the picture.” And Liam made it blatant who ‘he’ was if he stressed the small word enough.

“You’re kidding me right? Jesus Liam, so I went out and had a bit of fun, excuse me I didn’t know marriage meant the death of that. I told you why I took them off so it’s not like I was out shagging someone and that guy slapped my ass, I can’t do anything about that.”

“And what about Zayn huh? What did he say on the phone to you just now because it certainly didn’t sound like a conversation between two mates, you don’t even know this guy and yet you’re out with him all the time and treating him like you do me.” He was all green now, jealousy and ownership and this was a side Liam never had before. Not until it seemed that a certain dark haired bartender got too close to what was his.

“Like I’m going to tell you what he said, it’ll only cause this conversation to go on longer. Look Liam, I like him okay, he’s a cool bloke and we actually have a lot in common. I’m sorry if I got excited to see him but he really is one of my best mates now.” He sounded exasperated because he could grasp why Liam was acting the way he was but to hold so much dislike for someone he had only met for less than ten minutes was staggering.

“You don’t even know him! This guy serves you a couple of drinks as you air out our dirty laundry and all of a sudden you’re buddy buddy?” Liam stood up because he couldn’t sit and not face him now, he wanted to see Louis full forward.

“Fuck off! YOU don’t know him! You’ve met him once and the only things you do in fact know about him are things I’ve told you! He’s a good person who I can talk to for hours and just hang out with! Why is that such a fucking problem?”

“Because I don’t trust him!” He hollered out and even he was surprised by the outburst.

Louis’ eyes narrowed into evil slits, the blue completely gone from sight, his naked chest puffed up and then shrank down, “Oh no it’s not, you don’t trust me. That’s what this is.” He snarled at him.

“No Louis that’s not-“

“You think I’m a fucking whore don’t you?”

“Lou no-“

“You think that I’ll turn my head to some pretty young guy who shows a bit of interest in me.”

“That’s not what I said!” Liam pleaded and he knew this was a fight he was about to lose. Louis looked corrupt and almost cruel with his face redder than it was when he came in.

“You know what? Fuck this. I just went out and had a good time and did NOTHING wrong so if you’ll excuse me your whore of a husband is going to shower, maybe even get the stink of all those other guys off my skin cause you know I just fucked half the blokes there. Thanks for the vote of confidence, love you.” He spat maliciously.

Liam had lost.

Louis turned on his heel and slammed the bathroom door making Liam recoil and he heaved out a sigh, he knew that it would escalate and he should have approached this calmly but he let blind resentfulness lead him into the lion’s den. He knows, he fucking knows you can’t come at Louis defensively like he did, you were in for a battle and no one stood up against Louis Payne in one of those. He’d tear you down build you back up to just rip you apart one more time then spit on your remains. Liam felt even lower than that.

The shower turned on and he made his way over to the door and tried to turn the handle. Locked. He put his forehead to the door, “Lou, babe I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. Come on open the door.”

Louis began to sing extremely off key-he was a great singer so he was doing this to disregard Liam now-and the man sighed again because now he couldn’t get to him, it was futile and he was in the doghouse so he grabbed his pillow and made his way out to the living room. He knew Louis would never tell him to leave their marital bed and would silently go to the couch himself but Liam was selfless and he was also in the wrong, letting jealousy and doubt that had no merit cloud his better judgment and he was certain that he had not only hurt Louis’ feelings but also his pride.

He’d try to make it up to him somehow and he wasn’t sure exactly the best way to do that but Louis loved him, he knew that, just sometimes people fuck up and this time it was Liam who did it. He didn’t get very much sleep that night.

XXXX

The next day he wanted to surprise Louis with a sweet gesture and he figured that his plan from years back would work just the same. One time long ago when the two of them had only been together for a little over a year they had a fight, Liam doesn’t remember what it was about but harsh words were thrown and emotions were bruised and the two didn’t talk for days afterwards. Louis was stubborn but he was hurting however he’d never swallow his pride first, Liam always did it first.

So what Liam did was surprise him in his dorm with the bed covered in rose petals-expensive and cliché as it was-and did the entire shebang, wine and candles and soft music, the works. When Louis walked in after his dinner he was surprised to see Liam lying on his bed in just his underwear and holding a single red rose, he stood up and handed it to him and whispered a soft sorry to him, Louis was a puddle after that.

They made up-four times actually that night-and Liam was hoping that something along those lines would work this time. This was the biggest fight they had ever had and looking back on the seven years they’d been together with over half of those in wedlock, he was thankful that they didn’t fight as often as you’d expect and never to that caliber.

So Liam took a half day at work faking sickness since he had more than enough sick days that he could probably take a two week holiday and no one would bat an eye and made his way over to the school where Louis taught drama four days a week. He had a giant bouquet of roses-this time white-in hand as he climbed the steps and entered the high ceilinged school making his way to the classroom where he could usually be found but the room was empty.

Onwards to the auditorium/theatre and sure enough there was Louis in his element, glasses pressed on his face with hair covered in a beanie and directing the teenagers across the stage and shouting out lines and stage directions trying to ‘convey the depth of the piece’ as Louis had said before. He opened the door and it made a loud creak in the vastness of the room and all eyes were on him and soon enough so were Louis’.

They hardened yet softened at the same time if that were possible and Liam held a sheepish smile on his face and didn’t move from the end of the aisle waiting for Louis to come to him because he really didn’t want to do this in front of a bunch of snickering teenagers and the other caught on as he made his way across the floor to meet him on the other side of the glass paned door.

Upon it closing he began, “What are you doing here?” Very professionally he spoke to him.

“I came to give you these,” he held out the bouquet, “and also to say I’m sorry. I acted like an idiot.” He cupped the man’s cheek and he leaned into the touch with a soft smile.

“They’re beautiful.” Louis inhaled the fragrant aroma and he mentally gave brownie points for choosing white roses this time and he thought it funny that they were the exact same color as his cardigan right now.

“That’s why I got them. Please Lou, you know I would never think of you like that. Please forgive me?” He pleaded with him and he wasn’t going to leave until he got the answer he wanted either.

Without warning Louis’ one arm flung back and his hand slapped against the paned windows in the door and Liam’s eyes darted up to see the huddle of students quickly move away from peeking at them. Louis hadn’t even turned around and he laughed a little and it felt damn good to hear the shorter man do it too.

“Alright then, this was a good start. You’re not out of trouble yet but you are forgiven. Liam, I just-I need a little space okay?” He asked quietly up through the frames of his glasses and this was not what he was expecting to hear, apparently the fear was readable in his features or his forehead lines that appeared when his eyebrows rose so Louis continued, “I need some time to think and clear my head, that’s all.”

“Um uh, okay Lou. Take as much time as you need then.” He nodded and bit his lip cause he wasn’t positive on what to do now. He was certain that this gesture would smooth things over and it hadn’t but to his defense this was the biggest fight they’d ever had and it wasn’t the prettiest either.

“Well I’ll leave you to it.” He waved around the hallway and turned but was stopped by an arm and a soft “Hey”.

He turned around and Louis leaned up and grazed their lips, he slipped inside Liam’s open heavy coat as their chests connected, then he deepened the pressure a bit with the flowerless hand brushing across his slight stubble, coming back down flat on his feet he toyed with Liam’s bottom lip with his thumb and smiled gently, “Still love you.”

That brought a grin to his face, “Love you too.”

Liam left the school after that and even though he wasn’t completely successful in his actions of making up for the fight, he had at least gotten something from Louis. Yes he was terrified at the idea of him having to ‘clear his head’ and ‘needing space’ because that usually meant the end of something but he still had faith, he had hope that they could see through this.

XXXX

Louis didn’t come home until late that night. Liam waited and waited for him and even had made dinner, nothing too fancy but something as a nice gesture to maybe warm him up a bit not only against the still chilly winter air but also their situation and this weird marriage stagnancy. The strange portion where one party needed their space. Liam would do it though, he wouldn’t hound Louis right now, he’d give him his space as requested because he wanted to make this work, he loved Louis with all his heart and he still wanted a family with him.

The man thought that maybe that was part of the reason as well this was happening, it wasn’t just the fight or the Zayn thing, it was the baby thing as well. That’s how all this really started anyway, the fact that Louis still wasn’t pregnant yet and once again Liam lay in bed and looked up at a different piece of plaster on the ceiling, “Hey up there, I don’t know if you got my message from before but I’m really scared and I could use some help. I don’t want my marriage to fall apart and I don’t think it is but if you could make sure that this blows over and I can have my Lou back that’d be great. And uh, about the baby thing? You think maybe you could I don’t know, speed it up a bit?”

He huffed out a breath because he felt like an idiot right now but he had no one else to “pray” to or even talk to since it was late and his best mate Harry was definitely asleep by now, he didn’t want to bother him.

“I don’t want much in this life,” he didn’t know where the next part came from but it came out, “I just want my husband to be happy and in love with me and I want us to have our family and everyone I need to take care of, is. I don’t need a lot of money and I don’t want a load of friends or fame, just him and some little ones. That’s all. So if you could please help me I’d greatly appreciate it, just Louis and a baby or two is all I ask.”

He grew quiet and rolled over looking at the clock seeing it was nearing midnight and Louis still wasn’t home. He wanted to call and check in, make sure he wasn’t hurt or in danger but even that small good intention wouldn’t bode well for him, he had to give Louis space. He then thought of sending a good night text to him, just to let him know that even if he wasn’t Louis’ favorite person in the world right now that at least he was still there.

He grabbed his phone and began to type the message:

Falling asleep, be safe and I love you xo

But he quickly erased it. He knew that Louis would appreciate the small notion but more so would find it irritating and smothering and Liam didn’t want that so he closed his phone and got comfortable as best he could but it was difficult because the love of his life was out somewhere unbeknownst to him and his side of the bed was cold and empty. He rubbed his knuckles across the pillow and sheet that should have been containing someone but he let it go and hunkered down for another lonely night.

XXXX

Liam awoke a few hours later with the sky just lightening outside the window with the peculiar feeling of something tugging on him. And it was tugging somewhere very sensitive, his half asleep brain tried to comprehend what was going on until it felt a familiar sensation of him being swallowed. He cracked open his eyes squinting and trying to sit up to see something under the white sheet of the bed bobbing up and down near his lap.

Upon fully waking up he felt the full sensation of a rough tongue and wet mouth wrapped around his cock, the tell tale slurping sounds muffled under the fabric slightly, he made to sit up, “Lou?”

But a hand came out and pressed against his chest and “shhh” was heard coming from what he suspected-and really fucking hoped cause if not this would be weird-was Louis under the sheet. He felt his breath warm against his bare tip and he shivered at the sensation of it, his hips bucked a little as the mouth servicing him went back down and suckled the head and tongued his slit open. Then a pair of lips were pulling the foreskin back over his head to purse them between the soft opening and then there was a firm grip around the base of the head forcing the extra skin to stay in place.

Soon there was a tongue separating his tip to his foreskin and yeah, that was Louis alright, he was swirling the pink appendage around and around making Liam twitch and moan and forcing himself not to touch because he knew he wasn’t supposed to. He wasn’t sure what Louis was doing right now, well he knew what he was doing, but he didn’t know the context of why he was doing it so he’d just let his husband do what he wanted right now.

The head of his cock was released from its fleshy prison once more to be pushed back into Louis’ throat and met with moist warmth and a small hum sending vibrations up the shaft and into his spinal cord where it spun a web of bliss through his body. The grip on his shaft got tighter and Louis under the sheet had started to roll his wrist back and forth to add friction to Liam’s veiny cock, the head now leaking precum much like it did every time.

His other hand was gently tugging his balls, the faint scent of sweat on them permeating the small space under the sheet and Louis was primal, his nostrils filled with the smell of his prized treasure that was Liam and he sped up his motions adding suction to the head and around where the foreskin revealed pink and sensitive skin while both hands worked the rest of him over until the man laying on his back made small keening sounds in the back of his throat with his thighs twitching.

Louis then pushed all of Liam’s eight inch length downwards until his nose was buried in sparse pubic hair and he swallowed it over and over, at this he got an actual moan from the man and his cock pulsed and made him gag slightly and coming up for air he let out a tiny cough then wiped his mouth with the hand that had been pulling his balls. His other hand continued to jerk him off slowly as he made his way upwards, the sheet revealing him completely naked, to straddle Liam with his cock now being sandwiched between Louis’ cheeks.

The older leaned down and his features were soft and he looked tired, even in the dark Liam could see it, and up close he barely there kissed his husband below him, letting their lips just ghost each other and from his bent position the cock in his hand slipped farther between his cheeks to slide against his hole that was producing his wet. Liam sucked in a breath feeling the puffy rim grasping slightly at the top side of his shaft near the head, Louis breathing shakily, the smell of mint and tobacco present and fanning over Liam’s face.

“Hey.” He whispered out and was terrified he had broken the fragile silence, the porcelain like balance they had right now with Louis on top of him and beginning to leak onto his cock from his hole that was intensifying in want by the seconds passing.

“Hi.” Louis let out just as softly as he circled Liam’s tip to his entrance, the wet making it slip in and tease the rim. He let out small whimpers with his face a mere inch away from Liam’s while he dipped the thick head in and out just barely, enough to feel good and take the edge off but not be fully satisfied just yet. Liam kept his eyes open as hard as that was since the head of his dick was being suckled on by Louis’ hole, wet and warm and clinging to it like a life line, “I’m sorry Lou, I’m so sorry.” He whispered out again.

Louis sunk deeper onto him, the head now completely covered and part of the foreskin as well, the heat was soaking into the spongy tip and Liam moaned deeply and let his head rise slightly to bring their open lips together, his tongue poking out to flick at Louis’ top one.

“Louis I’m so sorry, please come back to me.” His voice never raising above what it had before, everything was on pins and needles, the urge and lust poignant to just push into Louis completely and take him and show him how much he wanted him here, the crackling in the air that this was more than sex, this was more than making love, this was now absolution and rekindling what they had.

To think that Liam being jealous and pig headed and Louis being in a suspicious predicament would lead them to this and in such a short span of time, Louis guarding himself against the one man he should have never had to and Liam bearing everything he had to show to prove he never had to again. This was Louis trying to move on and Liam trying to fight for it.

Louis sunk down slowly, a soft murmur of a whine escaping his lips and his breath rolling over Liam’s face again then he was flat against him, large balls pressed against his ass, his wet only dribbling slightly out to coat the furry sack. He leaned forward and brought their lips together for real this time, the kiss so tender it could shatter into pieces with one wrong move, Liam froze and felt those pair of lips that he knew were made for him press down and he tentatively brought his arms up to rest upon the firm buttocks above him.

Louis pulled away and with eyes wide and searching into Liam’s he said ever so softly, “Love me.” and started rolling his hips slightly with tiny noises emitted from him each time he sunk and rolled back to take in Liam a bit farther. The younger was biting his bottom lip and stealing kisses above him, careful not to go too fast just yet, let Louis control it this time.

The blue eyed man picked up speed as he lifted up and used his hands to brace against the broad chest below and really grind down onto the cock that speared him open, his own member was bubbling over and a miniscule string of precum stretched from the tip seven inches above Liam’s abs where it connected. His cock was dark and engorged and with one hand Liam gripped it making Louis hiss in appreciation.

“Love me.” He said in the same tone as Liam began to pump him slowly while on top he was widening his berth and more of Liam’s shaft was sliding in and out of his heat, the tightness varying on how he stretched the hole that gripped the thickness. His other hand made to cover Louis’, the nails biting into his pectoral, and he held onto it and moved his head forward to kiss the tips of his fingers while Louis rode him harder into the mattress, the pleasure bleeding through his cock and up his body.

“I love you so much Louis.” He moaned out and heard a growl above him, he opened his eyes to see him lean down and shove his tongue into his mouth, the two muscles now frantically batting at each other, them both breathing heavily through their noses as their bodies did a dance they were well habituated to. Liam felt how squishy Louis was inside, his wet being produced so rapidly that it began to leak out each time he pulled up, the sound of it thick in the room as Louis continued to fuck onto his cock leaving it red and throbbing.

Louis pulled back and gripped Liam’s shoulders and made to roll over and brought Liam’s form on top of him, gravity forcing his dick farther into the canal he had invaded and Louis moaned this time, an actual one that sounded like the Louis he had fallen for. Blue eyes met brown, “Love me Liam.”

“I will.” He spread Louis’ thighs soft with hair to wrap around his waist, pushing even farther into him, connecting their lips again and swallowing a groan, sucking on his tongue while picking up where their mouths had left off and thrusting into him. His cock was swallowed in the viscous wet he created, it moved around his head and pooled into the foreskin when he pulled back and the head would be resheathed by the walls around it.

Louis let out a whine each time Liam pushed in, each time his shaft would delve farther in and cause his sensitive rim and soaking walls to separate and allow his thickness and the popping veins to caress and rub against him. His prostate was alive with nerves, all ready to fire off at a single touch and they did each time Liam pulled in and out, the constant waves of delight causing his own member to throb and stand between their pressed bodies.

“Louis I love you.” He moaned out speeding up his thrusts, smaller but now higher in the air and using his body weight to hit inside him harder, stabbing his prostate with more precision and cause now, Louis’ eyes were closed in bliss as his senses were overwhelmed with Liam. His husband’s smell of musk and skin and hair surrounding him, the stretch and burn of his cock wedging his puffy hole open to push in and fill him perfectly, the feeling of his skin against his own, soft yet with fuzz in places and some with not, Louis was close and he needed this, needed Liam with a fundamental urgency.

“Gonna…” Louis trailed off as Liam was slamming harder and faster into him, each time he pulled out a bit of his wet would squirt out through the small opening left between his shaft and Louis’ rim staining the sheets a bit and Liam started to bring his thrusts in closer to speed up and keep the friction against his prostate.

“Gonna…” He whined higher as his orgasm started to surge into him, his brain going fuzzy, his hole clenching and his cock now starting to painfully throb and he couldn’t resist putting one hand to squeeze it and the other to grab the back of Liam’s neck and pull him down to crash their lips together again, his tongue frenetic inside Liam’s mouth.

The younger kept his cock deep inside Louis to only pull out an inch or two and made to tense so that it would swell even more while his arms ached from holding himself up but he couldn’t stop now, not when Louis was so close. His hips moved like a blur as his lips and tongue were sucked and bitten on in a frenzy and with a sob escaping Louis, him biting Liam’s bottom lip so hard he struck blood, he came.

Massive spurts of white shot out to hit them both in the chin and spray their necks and nipples with scorching hot semen, his orgasm causing his whole body to shake and his hole sporadically clamp down on the thick member now beginning to explode inside him. Liam’s lip throbbed in pain but it doubled the ecstasy of his cock now dumping his seed, the biggest load he ever had, far into Louis’ passageway mixing with his wet and leaving him even sloppier inside now.

Louis sobbed quietly riding out his orgasm with a small trickle of Liam’s blood draining into his mouth and tears rolling down his face, the pleasure that intense but also the feeling of Liam again, having him, forgiving him was all too overwhelming and his body shook as the last of his high was ebbing away and he let go of the lip now purpling to fall against the bed in a boneless heap.

Liam’s arms wobbled as his orgasm was still pushing through, his cock now dribbling out spunk and he leaned forward on his elbows letting out a shaky breath and Louis cupped his cheek and stared into his eyes then gently brought their lips together again, Liam winced and sucked in a breath at the contact.

“Oh Li I’m so sorry.” He pouted and rubbed at the small puncture wound as Liam used his tongue see that it wasn’t bleeding but it was swelling.

He shrugged and made a ‘whatever’ face, “S’alright, it’s worth it to have you back right?”

Louis nodded and as Liam made to get up and slip out of him he pulled him back down, “No, inside me tonight, please?”

Liam obliged and through some careful maneuvering as to not let Liam slip out even though he was soft now but Louis kept a firm grip using his hole they lay back to front with Liam’s arm wrapped safely around his middle and tracing his fingers on his tummy playing with the light fuzz there.

It was a few minutes with their breaths evening out that Liam whispered in the dark near his ear, his brown locks fluttering at the breeze, “We’re okay now?”

“Mhmm.”

“Okay, I love you.” He kissed the back of his ear and felt accustomed fingers slip between his own on the stomach they protected and a squeeze was his response, Louis too tired to speak now. Liam smiled into the skin of his shoulder and kissed it once before falling asleep still buried inside him.

XXXX

The next few weeks were a bit like the honeymoon stage of their relationship in the beginning, they couldn’t get enough of each other. They were overly affectionate and waited on each other, Louis would rub Liam’s back when he came home from work and Liam would scrub Louis in the shower then kiss up and down his neck and then he’d kiss a bit farther down, down, down…

During this time they fucked like rabbits. Everywhere they could-and the apartment had been christened a long time ago-but this was like the renewal. After that strange bumpy road they went on and everything basically being patched up now they couldn’t resist each other, Louis would slink into the bed while Liam was reading and start sucking him off or Liam would surprise him and throw him over the sofa and fuck him until it was sliding across the floor and it was as if they were in their early twenties again.

It was like before they got married-which hadn’t changed them as much as you’d think-before the baby trying and failing multiple times and before Liam doubted Louis because of Zayn. Now the older didn’t speak of him as much anymore but he still did spend quite a lot of time with him, always reminding Liam that sometimes he wanted something separate and that was Zayn for him. He wasn’t too thrilled about the idea of them together-he did trust Louis and the bartender really gave no reason not to trust him-but still after all they went through he didn’t want to let paranoia seep into his brain again but he kept his small qualms at bay not wanting a repeat of the time before when he insulted his husband and very well could have lost him.

It was going great, they still talked about babies but the conversation was a bit lighter now, the ideas of adoption or surrogacy didn’t sting as much as it once had because they were getting to the point where if they wanted kids that bad they should at least think about the options they were presented with. Louis hadn’t taken a test in the couple months since the last one and he didn’t really want to anymore, wanted to follow Zayn’s advice and let nature do what it was supposed to do.

Everything was going fine until the middle of spring until it all…well it all just stopped.

From the icy ends of January and the rocky parts of February to the warming days of March something shifted, something changed. The fun time they were having just being together wasn’t so fun anymore and it wasn’t like they were miserable but Louis started to drift away somehow. He was never game for a round of sex claiming that his libido had just vanished, he just didn’t want sex, not even a blowjob given to him. He had tried and tried but even his hole wouldn’t lubricate and his cock couldn’t even raise up after Liam continued to stimulate him until he was red and sore.

He apologized multiple times to Liam and even offered to suck him off if he’d like, the younger only let him do that about three times but made him stop afterwards because he just felt so guilty like it was owed to him or something. Then Louis started spending even more time away from him and their home and of course more time with Zayn, he spent time with Niall as well-the orchestra director at the school-but it was always Zayn Zayn Zayn wherever he went and whatever he did.

Liam let it go, he had to really, there was nothing he could do and it wasn’t like he could lock Louis away. He had his job and his friends and of course that weirdly cemented bond with Zayn but he brushed it off, he at least had Louis sometimes, late at night curled into his side with his body soft and warm and comforting or sometimes in the morning as they’d lazily make out and burn even more breakfast foods cause Louis wanted to and Liam wasn’t about to give up the chance of it.

The only things he didn’t like were the nights Louis didn’t come home, he’d get pretty lame excuses or some pretty blatant ones that definitely burned him like how he just didn’t feel like coming home and he’d rather stay at Zayn’s. The constant nagging feeling that had reared its ugly head before was starting to come back the more time progressed, in that span of time he had maybe slept next to his husband a total of ten times, kissed him seven and got a morning wake up handjob once.

Spring had sprung and it seemed Louis had done much the same because as April came and went he rarely ever saw his husband anymore. Louis would tell him that he just didn’t want to be around and that he still loved him of course but he was just going through some weird funk, a ‘phase’ he had called it. The nights alone in his bed Liam cried because this ‘phase’ seemed like the end of his marriage was finally happening, his chance of a family gone and his one true love pulling away more and more everyday and probably into the arms of a smoking, tattooed bartender younger than he was.

XXXX

Louis was sweating…no more like dripping right now. He didn’t understand how the summer hadn’t even begun but he was boiling right now. He lay on Zayn’s hardwood floor, thankful for the coolness of it, with the AC on full blast and trying to stay as modest as possible but still remain at a comfortable temperature however that seemed pretty futile now.

He had tried to just sleep through it since he was so tired nowadays but the small room he basically rented from Zayn-he paid a hundred a week and helped with groceries-was too stuffy and he needed air and he really needed the icy blast that the strongest one had right now. He puddled in his ball shorts and loose t-shirt that was damp with his sweat, his fringe sticking to his forehead and sipping from a water bottle that he left in the freezer.

Zayn walked in seeing his sort of roommate, Louis was there essentially for the past two months now, laying on the floor and looking like something you’d scrape off the road, “You alright Lou? It’s fucking freezing in here.”

“So. Hot. Ugh! I think I’m having a heat stroke Zee, no bullshit.” He wiped his brow and sat up and shivered at the blast of air to his soaked back, it felt so damn good and made his nipples real hard and upon shifting he squeaked at the feeling of them rubbing against the fabric.

Zayn walked through the threshold and carried a bag of produce into the kitchen and Louis hastily made his way to follow to get a snack from the fresh goodies, Zayn slapped his hand as he put the food away but the other was sneaky and swiped an apple from the bag and quickly began to munch on it.

The bartender started conversation, “So uh, did you talk to Liam today?” He knew it was probably an unneeded question seeing as Louis probably called him to let him know he was living maybe a total of ten times since he had somehow moved in on a temporary basis. Zayn didn’t mind really, the extra splash of cash was nice and he wasn’t very popular with people so he enjoyed the company and Louis was one of his really good friends now, they’d only known each other a total of four months and they were tight as any two people could be.

Louis rolled his eyes, “I don’t know why you ask, you know I didn’t.” He shrugged and picked at the skin of the apple and decided he didn’t want it anymore. The thought of Liam made him lose his appetite lately and since he had “moved in” with Zayn, he was eating twice as much as he normally would.

“Because he’s your husband Lou, come on. I know he’s got to be upset you’re never there. Trust me I do enjoy having you here, nice to come home to someone but you’ve got to go back eventually, you are married to the man and you can’t just run away from that.”

Louis huffed out a breath and took a bite of the apple cause his hunger was coming back so he bit off the browning bits first and just chewed tenting his t-shirt to let in some cool air run over his skin but it wasn’t working. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder and breathed through his nose feeling the relieving sensation of dropping a few degrees in the kitchen.

“I wasn’t planning on running away from him, I still love him more than life itself but I don’t know, I just can’t stand to be around him for some reason. It’s nothing he does really because I’ve totally built up immunity to his more annoying habits but I don’t know, it’s nice not having to play husband while I’m here.” He sat atop the counter as Zayn lit a cigarette and opened the window above the sink, Louis grimaced at-what he would call right now-the inferno like waves of heat now pouring into the small room.

“And what does that entail? Playing husband I mean.” He pondered to him because Zayn honestly wanted to know what Louis’ deal was, he was rather scatter brained about things that involved how he felt towards his companion and never gave a solid answer as to why he would rather stay with him.

“Before you answer that,” Zayn put the smoke stick between his lips and squinted his eyes while taking a drag then removed it and began counting on his fingers, “this is what I know about you personally playing husband.” He began to list off using his digits that had bits of paint under the nail, “You don’t cook cause you’re shit at it so that’s one thing you don’t have to do, you’re not a complete slob and he isn’t one at all so it’s not like you’re constantly cleaning, if anything he does most of it and you’ve told me that.”

Louis nodded each time Zayn stated a true fact and each one was so he looked like a, blushing from the heat, bobblehead leaning against the upper cabinets.

“You both work so you’re not supporting him financially and you split the bills so there’s no tipped balance there. He’s strong, athletic, can work with tools so he’s a live in handyman, he’s handsome as all hell and yes I admit I do think your husband is attractive, he makes you laugh and keeps you entertained, he’s hopelessly romantic and would wait on you hand a foot if you wanted him to.”

Zayn began pointing using his other hand and noticed Louis idly drumming his fingers on his belly that stuck out more since he started staying there and sounded a bit like a ripe melon, “And among his small faults that you’ve told me how he’s worrisome and paranoid sometimes and a bit anal retentive, you still stayed with him and even married him! Seven years together and now all of a sudden you’re just like eh, fuck it, nevermind? Louis, you’re not stupid, far from it actually but if you even thought of walking away from that man then you are an absolute moron.” He finished and took a deep drag and blew the smoke out the window.

Louis sat there wrapped in thought and he succumbed because he knew Zayn was right but there was just one thing nagging him and that was Liam’s hovering and smothering he’d do. He adored the affection and adoration showered on him but lately he wanted nothing of it and the funny thing was that he had no idea why. It was like one day after their very sexual reconciliation and few blissful weeks of makeup sex and cuddles, he just didn’t feel like dealing with the sweet as pie Liam. He just wanted him a bit more relaxed and not wanting to touch him all the time.

With how Louis had been feeling for the past almost two months he loathed the touch of anybody, he didn’t want to be too crowded around anyone-which was a bitch and half working at the school but he managed-however at home he knew that Liam would hang all over him and think he was doing right but in all honesty it just irritated Louis and he couldn’t handle the pout and boo boo face he’d make after being denied.

“I don’t want to leave him Zee, I love him so much, I didn’t say yes to wearing this ring for nothing.” He toyed with the silver band on his finger, “But it’s just the whole baby thing that I know is still eating him alive, me as well and then I don’t know, I just feel so smothered sometimes by him. Like I don’t want him to be my husband all the time, sometimes I’d like him to be my best mate, like you.”

Zayn looked over Louis with a calculating gaze, something he was rather known for among people who actually knew him. He could read people and connect the dots and figure out the best solution to any problem. He lit up another cigarette and watched Louis wiggle to the edge of the counter and stretch down so his tiny feet met the tiles and a thought popped into his head. He watched Louis make a wide stance as he swayed to the fridge and pulled out a jar of pickles and snacked on them and some of the juice fell onto his swollen stomach and he wiped it away.

“Louis, when was the last time you took a pregnancy test?” He watched as Louis looked up into the light above holding an inquisitive look on his face. He swallowed the pickle and wiped his brow then grabbed another from the jar crunching into it, “Um, the night I met you. So uh, around four months ago give or take a week?”

“I think you might wanna take another one babes.” He looked up and down Louis’ shirtless frame and the shorter man covered his body with a look of bewilderment.

“Louis, it’s not even sixty degrees out and you’re sweating like we live in a desert, you lost all sexual desire after weeks of fucking Liam, you did a complete switch of personality so that you can’t even stand your own husband touching you and no offense love but you’ve packed on some weight.”

He tapped on Louis’ belly that was firm under his fingers.

“Hey! I’ve only gained weight cause I can’t stop eating! It’s like I replaced sex with food or something.” He shrugged out and pulled out a banana from the bowl on the counter and was about to walk back into the heaven that was the chilled living room and maybe watch something on the BBC or even Netflix but before he could go, there was Zayn’s hand and it grazed his very hard nipple.

“AH! ZAYN!” He covered his nipple and bent over slightly due to the overstimulation and the nerves on blast now firing off in his chest. Zayn was such a dick sometimes and this was one of those times, he also didn’t appreciate being called fat either.

“And your nipples mate, I barely even touched you and that’s the reaction? Louis, I really think you are, it would definitely explain a lot.” He shrugged out and walked past Louis and turned off the AC and shivered because his home was now an icebox and rose a challenging eyebrow towards his, what he believed to be, very pregnant friend.

“Zee, I can’t be. I’ve taken those tests so many damn times and we did it for almost two years straight and nothing.” He fell onto the couch and slipped down so his stomach-which he had noticed did balloon quite drastically-look like a hill in front of him. He rubbed it with his hands and pondered the thought that maybe, by a stroke of luck that he was finally pregnant. It figured that he would once him and Liam’s marriage was in this…whatever state it was in.

Zayn sighed and sat next to him and asked if he could touch his belly, Louis nodded and cringed feeling the olive skin of his hand rub against him. It was like that creepy crawly feeling when someone touched him, it wasn’t constant but it was so often he’d rather not risk cringing at random. Zayn poked and prodded his stomach, it felt hard on the inside and Louis hadn’t noticed that he wasn’t jiggly like someone who gained fat he was firm like someone…

“Lou, I’m no doctor mate but you’ve got to be. Your whole stomach is hard, same thing happened with that friend I told you about and my sister. It all points to one thing.”

XXXX

Liam was dragging his feet coming down the hallway, usually he’d be more than joyous to come home because he’d have a blue eyed ball of love waiting for him as the sun hung low in the sky but for weeks that wasn’t what greeted him. All that greeted him now was an empty home and an empty bed but still a full hamper of clothes.

He knew Louis was still coming over and dropping off his laundry and call Liam a masochist but he continued to do their laundry together just to keep Louis coming by, just to catch a glimpse of him and a quick “Hello” or “I love you”. At least he still got those, Louis still loved him but he wouldn’t come anywhere near him, wouldn’t even let him kiss his cheek and Liam wondered if those times he prayed to ceiling plaster that he had pissed off a god or something because what he had asked for he got the opposite.

Instead of a husband that was in love with him and there and a baby or two, he got a husband that wouldn’t touch him, who looked almost pained to be around him and he could see the toll it was taking on Louis. He had bags under his eyes almost constantly, he had gained a considerable amount of weight and he always looked flushed like he had just gone running, a thin sheet of sweat on his face.

He entered his home and automatically his already shitty mood turned even shittier, people noticed it at work too but no one knew why Liam was so down and out, only Harry knew the real reason and he had spent a few nights consoling a sobbing Liam trying to figure out why Louis had just left. He thought they were working things out and after their makeup from the fight everything seemed fine but then almost too soon later he was gone. He got a random text once in a while saying he was alive and saying he loved him and that was that.

What he didn’t expect walking into his home was to see his bedroom light on or any lights on for that matter since they weren’t needed as the sun had still not set. He curiously walked down his hallway and heard something sniffling and crying and unless there was an emotional burglar around he figured that could only mean one person so he slowly entered the room and heard the cries emanating from the bathroom, the door wide open and that was definitely Louis.

He rounded into the doorway and knocked gently on the wood, “Louis?”

The man seated on the tub jumped and Liam took in his face, all red and puffy, his eyes bloodshot and baggy shirt looking damp with sweat, tears or both. Louis’ face dropped into his hands again and the cries grew louder and Liam didn’t know what to do or how to handle this situation and his worrisome mind automatically feared the worse, this was Louis having a mental breakdown or him leaving or something that would leave the shred of their relationship buried deep in rubbish and unable to salvage.

“I’m, m’sorry Liam. I’ve been such a-a horrible person.” His breath hitched and he made the sounds of hyperventilating and the man in the doorway stood in shock and in fear because he was at a loss of what to do.

Louis wiped his nose and pressed his palms hard into his eyes then stood up, “Liam, I know I’ve been really distant and I couldn’t explain to you why exactly I was. Know-know that I still love you and I never stopped but how can you tell the man you’re married to you don’t want him to touch you?”

Liam’s heart broke a little at the news that his touch was unwanted, his eyes saddening and going down to the floor, “Li, look at me.”

He raised his eyes that were starting to water because seeing Louis in hysterics was enough to bring him to that level but the crushing blow that Louis didn’t even want him touching him, he had left because of it and thought he couldn’t tell him had him wiping his nose and trying to retain the very little strength he had left. The past months alone-even though he saw him randomly and spoke to him in short sentences-he was alone in his bed and it had worn the man down to almost nothing.

“This was all my fault and please don’t contradict me, I left because I couldn’t tell you and I knew you’d think it was something you’ve done, well it wasn’t. I just-well after those amazing few weeks of just us something changed, I just couldn’t stand to be touched and coddled and all the things I usually love when you do them. And it wasn’t just by you!”

Liam watched as Louis pulled something from his pocket but he couldn’t tell what it was. The older man had calmed down considerably and he nibbled his bottom lip that Liam saw was raw and chapped, his eyes had bags under them that never seemed to go away, he seemed so small and vulnerable. Liam still thought he was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.

“It was everyone and I didn’t know how to handle it so I stayed with Zayn. Liam please, there’s a reason I’ve been however the fuck I have been and also why I got all this.” He lifted up his shirt and Liam hadn’t actually seen it bare but his stomach was swelled incredibly like he had swallowed a very full balloon. Then his hand went out and Liam saw three white-and very recognizable-sticks with pink caps on each end.

Liam’s mind was racing, it was all starting to make sense, the pieces of this fucked up puzzle that was his life now finally starting to fit together, “Lou are you…”

Louis simply shoved the sticks over to him in between them, his hands shaking and as he flipped them all over, all three of the little screens had the same thing.

Pink plus sign.

Liam nearly fainted and realization of what this meant dragged his face downwards, he looked back and forth between the three tiny screens and Louis’ face that held such a megawatt smile he could’ve powered the home they lived in. Tears fell from the older man’s face and he covered his mouth with both is hands and just nodded, “Mhmm!”

“Louis, you’re really,” he gulped, “pregnant?”

“Yes Liam, I’m really pregnant. Zayn made me get three just to make sure. Look at this thing!” He lifted up his shirt again and Liam dropped to his knees, the mound protruding with the tan skin stretched across it. “You can uh, you can touch it if you want.” he said nervously not knowing if he’d be okay with the skin to skin contact. He never knew when he would and when someone would touch him off guard and that sickly feeling would mar his flesh he’d recoil.

Liam gingerly placed his palms on either side of the warm mound and felt the firmness of it, Louis’ face cringed a little, his hands flew away and he looked up in alarm, “No no, it’s okay. S’not as bad as it usually is. Say hi.”

Liam then placed his hands again on the mound staring directly at Louis’ bellybutton that was facing upwards more on the rounded feature and he came within a hair’s width to the skin, “Hello baby. We’ve waited a long time for you to get here.” And with Louis’ permission he kissed his tummy softly, felt the heated skin under his lips and he nearly burst into tears for not only was he able to touch his husband after the barren time he had to endure but also under that skin and tissue and muscle and fat was the baby they had both been trying for.

XXXX

After that it was a mad dash to get everything set up. Louis was booked for prenatal appointments while the two of them-Louis finally back home-had to shop for the necessities and Liam spared no expense in buying the crib and changing station and anything they felt like. Both had agreed their first would be spoiled for sure and upon their first missions of trying to impregnate Louis they had set up a savings account to be filled for the new arrival and expenses, after almost two years they had nearly twenty grand saved up so the shopping was done speedily and without hesitation.

The relationship was tumultuous to a certain extent, Louis still didn’t like to be touched but after taking maternity leave from his job at the school-the kids got him this massive card and flowers for his departure-he soon was back at home and doing much better with the situation than he had before. He had his good days and bad days with the touching and being smothered but after Liam had told him to be frank about it, Louis had been kind but honest with him and sometimes Liam could cuddle him in bed or even rub his stomach for a few minutes coming home.

Louis was growing at a rapid rate as the months progressed and also their electric bill went up as well since the swollen man kept the apartment at a chilly fifty degrees, Liam had to bundle up whenever he came home but it kept his husband comfortable and he’d endure it for him and their baby growing in his belly. Zayn was still a pretty constant object in Louis’ world but he’d only go and see him when Liam was at work or on the random nights he had to get out of the house still stating that Zayn was something he wanted to keep separate, Liam was fine with that.

Around the middle of June they had their first appointment with a doctor and Louis was given a physical promptly checking all his vitals and he seemed to be moving along well, his stomach a decent size and blood pressure steady. They set him up on hormone stabilizers because male pregnancies tended to have strange and somewhat troubling side effects like Louis’ skin problem.

Within a week Louis was Louis again, he was actually overly affectionate and as soon as Liam walked in the door he’d use him as a pillow or kiss him for minutes on end until the younger just had to shower and get comfortable and bundle up in sweats and a hoodie and thick socks then let Louis’ radiating body heat soak into his clothes as the two curled up on the couch or in bed and Liam breathed a heavy sigh of relief at having Louis back and able to touch and kiss him whenever he wanted to and it was highly often that he did.

Also his libido had come back and it came back with a vengeance, around the middle of July on a random Sunday morning at four am, Liam was awoken to Louis jostling him, “Liam, get up babe.”

Liam sat straight up with eyes wide and on high alert, “What! Are you okay?”

He saw his husband chuckle into his palm and he looked so lovely like that, a swollen angel with his boxer waistband straining against the stretch of his skin, his stomach cradled by the other hand from below, “I’m fine love, I wanna take a bath.” He muttered out straddling Liam’s hips as the younger lay back into the pillows and he rubbed the massive projection that covered their baby. Liam was still astounded that in a few months, whoever was in there was going to come out and meet them, every time he could feel the swell of his stomach he felt a burning in his chest and he knew that it was unconditional love for his unborn child.

“Well that’s great but what do you need me for? Would you like me to run it for you?” He asked with his voice groggy at being awoken way before than he’d like to but Louis on top of him, eh he’s okay with that.

“Well it’d be easier for you to reach since I can’t even see my feet when I stand but also I want you to take it with me.” He coyly said and tried to lean down but failed due to the large swell of his stomach and pouted, Liam smirked and propped himself to join their lips and he licked Louis’ and nipped at the bottom one, “Is that so love?”

“Mhmm.” He moaned out and Louis brought one of Liam’s large hands and dipped it into his underwear and between his cheeks to tease the crack and Liam felt it, the wet Louis created was dripping from his hole, dripping. And as he swirled Liam’s thick fingers near it he shuddered and this high pitched moan came from his throat and he ground down onto Liam’s digits and his crotch and the rush of blood to the younger’s groin could have broken speed records.

Soon they were in the bathroom with the water filling up to half the tub, steam floating up towards the ceiling with Liam’s boxers permanently tented and while the tub filled up he got his cock suckled on by Louis sitting on the toilet and him between the sitting man’s legs. He had to brace himself against the sink as his dick was wrapped in soft lips and rough tongue and it had been too long since he’d been intimate, he’d wanked a few times but it was nothing compared to doing anything with Louis.

It seemed as if Louis was hungry for his cock because he sucked on it with purpose and he had to pry him off it, “Babe, you’re gonna make me cum before the tub’s filled. Want us together.” He brushed his thumb against Louis’ high cheek bone and the pregnant man licked and lapped at his slit catching the precum that beaded out. Liam first stepped in and lean against the back of the tub and then holding Louis’ hand he lowered and braced his very swollen husband down into the water.

Once settled he felt the weight of Louis against him and he cradled the mound of their baby from below and Louis’ cock was solid and bobbed in the water, he gripped the shaft and began pumping it getting a moan from him. Liam started to suck on his throat and nuzzle into the soft hairs at the back of his neck while his other hand rubbed up and down his body, his rough thumb going across the stretched skin of his belly.

“You look so beautiful.” He huskily whispered out while Louis’ head fell onto his shoulder and he sucked a very dark mark into his throat and then let one hand drag up and pinch his nipple. The swollen man let out a gasp and pulled Liam’s mouth to his, their tongues frantically smushing together leaving their lips puffy and tongues sore.

“Need you inside Li.” Louis moaned out and sat up then, with Liam bracing him, somehow straddled him in the tub, Liam’s cock was solid and sticking straight as it tapped the crease of the man’s ass. The one on his knees grabbed the foreskin covered head and let it slip between the crease, his wet easily allowing it to dip inside and he let out a high pitched whine as he sunk down and Liam’s shaft split him open, his wet easing him inside.

“Fuck Lou.” He sighed out and let his head thump against the wall as Louis started to ride him into the porcelain of the tub, the heat inside him more intense than ever before-his raised body temperature due to pregnancy-almost painful to his sensitive tip. He held onto his hips as the pregnant man rolled his body and his wet sloshed around Liam’s tip and width, the undulations of his walls soon to pull his orgasm from him.

“Liam, so big inside, so big.” He whimpered out because now he was even more attuned to his body, everything felt good right now, Liam buried inside him, the steam that curled around his back and even the small splashes of warm water around him, fucking everything felt good. He leaned forward to nip at Liam’s collarbone as he tried to roll his hips but the baby inside was halting those movements. He sat completely down and whimpered as the thick cock splitting him pressed farther inside, his puffy rim clamping down on the base of it and he could feel Liam’s balls floating and tapping his bum and being covered with the wet he produced.

“Want me to?” Liam asked him gently as he brought their lips together, his pink tongue now mashing against Louis’, the older nodded and whimpered into his mouth as he sat on his knees as Liam began to thrust upwards, the squelching of Louis’ hole and canal loud in the room, he could hear the drip…drip…drip of his wet now tainting the water they bathed in. Louis was soaking inside now and Liam loved it, the smell of him mixing with the steam, the heat of it now wrapping around his member and the moans he got from above as he slammed upwards to fill his lover.

The water splashed and some of it spilled out onto the floor while Liam continued his upwards impaling of Louis’ hole, the rim red and swollen now and making him quiver at each intrusion, his orgasm coming sooner than expected. He cried out when one of Liam’s large hands gripped his cock and began to pump it back and forth in time with his thrusts, he braced both his hands on Liam’s chest, “Liam, m’gonna cum!”

“Yeah baby, cum on me.” He throatily growled and he got his demand as Louis’ sperm flew out in streaks to paint his chest and get caught in the hair there and also to float in the water that it had landed in. Liam watched as Louis came undone, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, eyes shut and hair damp with skin flushed and Liam knew he had the most beautiful person in the world right now. He looked down to see and feel the massive lump of the man’s tummy against his own and the most beautiful person also just happened to be pregnant with his child as well.

Louis’ hole clamped on him as he continued riding him and with three more downward thrusts, Louis’ wet now sloshing around his cock, he came deep inside him as salty spurts flew from his slit and he pumped Louis full of his seed with his body shaking in the warm water tainted by Louis’ liquids. The older collapsed as best he could with his large swell between them but they made it work and their warm breaths mingled together as the water calmed around them.

Then Liam felt something pressing into him and it wasn’t just Louis’ tummy. No, this was something pressing into him and then pulling back, he voiced his query, “Lou, is that?”

Louis sat up with a sleepy smile on his face, “Mhmm, LJ’s kicking right now, guess we woke him up.”

He turned around much like he had before to be lying on Liam’s broad chest and his breathing soft as the man in back’s hands came to cradle the swollen orb of the stomach, “LJ?” He continued sliding his wet hand around to see if he could feel his baby move again.

Louis’ voice was sheepish and rather quiet, “Uh yeah, well I think it’s gonna be a boy and well I want him to be Liam junior, so we could call him LJ then. That is if you’re alright with it.”

Liam squeezed him softly, “Of course love. Whatever you want, but you really want a Liam junior? Why not a Louis junior?”

Louis sighed, “Cause if it’s a boy I want him to have his father’s name, Liam James Payne Junior, just has this air about it. Yeah, I want a big Liam and a little Liam for sure.” He rubbed on his belly and tapped it in certain spots, “Come on LJ, say hi to papa.”

Liam nuzzled into his shoulder and just listened as Louis cooed to his baby belly, the soft tones he used to get a reaction and the pregnant one explained that either way both their initials would be in the nickname but Louis was adamant on having Liam’s first son named after him, there was no negotiation. Also, if they had a girl Louis said he’d pop her back in until she became a boy and he giggled at that, Liam just kissed him and called him cheeky.

“Op, there he is.” Louis grabbed Liam’s hand and placed it to the underside of his belly and placed his palm flat, “Can you feel him?”

Liam waited and waited but then there was something, a little pressure against his palm and then was a bit more and then there was a definite nudge. Then another and then another.

Liam’s breath hitched cause that was his baby in there and he could feel him now, pressing against Louis’ insides and to his palm, “Come on LJ, papa’s been waiting to feel you like I have, don’t let me down now.” Louis said down to his stomach.

Then there were rapid nudges to his palm, his breath hitched because that was his baby.

“Lou, he’s really in there. That’s my baby in there.” He choked out. The emotional wave of being a daddy slamming into him because of course he knew that his child was in there but now he could feel it, feel him, growing in the depths of his husband.

“Our baby in there.” Louis rested back against Liam’s chest and started to doze off as Liam spoke to the mound that was his stomach and even asked Louis how he was so sure it was a boy, Louis said he just had a feeling it was.

“LJ, papa is so very excited you’re here and he’s gonna do his best to make sure you have everything you need okay? He’s gonna take care of you and daddy, I promise.” He splayed his hand out to encompass the spot that his baby occupied and as the two dozed in and out of consciousness he could still feel the rapid nudging of his baby to his palm.

XXXX

It was the middle of August and they finally got their first appointment to take a sonogram, their doctor had been booked solid but the baby had seemed to be growing just fine-their last appointment had informed them that Louis was moving along perfectly-so they didn’t have much to worry about. This would be the first time they could see him, their little LJ.

Louis lay out on the table, his baby belly swollen to something magnificent as he held Liam’s hand while the technician smeared the cold gel across his belly, he hissed at the contact and squeezed Liam’s hand, but soon enough there was a large wand now pressing into his abdomen.

“Okay Mr. and Mr. Payne, let’s find your baby yeah?” She spoke sweetly, a young Asian girl their age with a real delicate perfume, she pressed down into Louis’ abdomen searching for his uterus and where their baby resided. It only took a few minutes until something came up onto the screen and a sound was emitted through it as well.

Thump thump thump thump...

“That’s his heartbeat, well if it’s a boy. Better to use the male pronouns anyway, I don’t know if you know the statistics but male pregnancies tend to have male offspring.” She offered them and Liam’s heart soared at the thought that he had the heightened chance his first would be the son he wanted.

Louis squeezed Liam’s hand and bit onto his bottom lip with both their eyes glued to the screen, “Li, that’s his heartbeat, oh god.” He began to tear up watching the screen.

“I know babe, I know.” Liam teared up a bit as well, finally they were here doing this. Something they had been trying for so long and now finally it was here, them with a baby and doing what expecting parents should be doing.

“Okay, he seems to be moving along very well, no problems that I can see. Seems to be a very healthy five months along so far, decent weight and strong heart, your baby is doing quite well.” She beamed to them.

The two proud parents looked at each other with tears in their eyes and joined their lips in something intimate as the technician continued her search for deeper clues as to the state and development of their baby, “So could you maybe tell us when he was conceived then? We’ve been trying forever and I’d just like to know maybe when it finally happened.” Louis asked her.

She adopted a thinking expression on her face, “He’s got a strong heartbeat and just by blind eye and this is no definite gestation date but from his size, I’d say about five months. He looks to have been conceived in the springtime, around April if I were to be precise.”

Louis smiled and squeezed Liam’s hand as they watched the screen and the strange white and black that was their baby fade in and out on the screen. Liam’s mind raced as to figure out when he could have knocked Louis up, when it was that moment he had finally, FINALLY, impregnated him…but they said it was spring time.

The last time they had sex was when the country was still in the grips of winter, the snow and ice on the ground was thick and unmanageable, Louis didn’t come back until almost the end of spring and he was already in the beginnings of being swollen when he came back from Zayn’s.

So that meant one thing.

“He’s not mine.” He whispered out. It was so low but loud enough to catch both people’s attentions in the room, he slipped his hand from Louis’.

“What?” Louis asked straining to sit up, the swell of his belly making it difficult to move.

“He’s-he’s not mine.” His face was full of pain and confusion and anguish. That baby growing in Louis’ belly-his husband’s belly-wasn’t his. The timing was off, the congestion date way too far off.

“Liam, of course he’s yours-“

“NO HE’S NOT!” He bellowed out because everything he had ever feared came slamming down upon him, Louis was unfaithful and this baby, the baby he had wanted wasn’t actually his, “Louis! You didn’t come back until the end of spring! We hadn’t had sex since the beginning of February!”

Louis sat up farther and the lovely technician left the room to leave the two dueling spouses to their battle, “Were you counting the days we didn’t have sex or something?” His face was full of disbelief at Liam’s reaction as he waddled off the table and braced his lower back to stand and face him, his own raging hormones and rollercoaster of emotions now in full swing.

“No! I was counting all the days my husband wasn’t there! The last time we had sex it was still winter! There was still snow on the ground, during our bullshit reconcile when it started to warm up! If that baby was made during spring, during April, you were living at Zayn’s…it’s not mine.” His head dropped because all the evidence stacked up now. That baby in Louis’ belly wasn’t his, for some reason Zayn’s sperm were strong enough to knock up his husband where he had tried and failed over and over.

“Liam! This is your baby! I promise!” Louis started to cry as Liam left the office and tripped down the hallway towards the waiting room. The onslaught of betrayal and hopelessness making him weak and whatever he had left was now shattered inside him, not only had his husband cheated on him but also he was pregnant with someone else’s child.

Louis came waddling down the hallway as fast as his legs could take him, “Liam!”

“Don’t! I don’t want any more of your lies! Why couldn’t you just tell me you fell for him!?” Liam cried because he somehow knew in the darkest most feared parts of his mind that Louis had left him for Zayn. He continued down the way until he was out the door and getting to the car with Louis breathing heavy and trying to jog behind him but his enormous stomach was halting him.

“Liam! This baby is yours, me and Zayn are just friends!” He pleaded, his swollen belly sticking out as he hadn’t put on anything to cover it, only his pants and shoes on in the parking lot, him just begging and pleading for Liam to stay, to explain.

“That baby was made when we weren’t together Lou. That baby is not mine.” He fell into the car and peeled off leaving Louis in tears and flabbergasted to the quick turn of events.

XXXX

He knew what he was stepping into the establishment for, he was ready for a confrontation and a fight. His muscles bulged and his anger came off him in waves and even though he still loved Louis more than anything, he was ready to kill. He walked into the pub that he knew Zayn worked at and stalked in seeing him behind the bar, “OI!”

All heads darted up at the loud scream and Zayn’s face held a look of perplexity.

“Yeah Zayn it’s me, just thought I’d” he tried to force the tears back, the emotional backstabbing at bay but it didn’t work, “you have him! He’s all yours!” his voice cracking and his face crumpling like it had on the twenty minute drive over there, his vision blurry and the wetness warm on his face.

Zayn worked his way around the bar with the patrons all looking funnily at them, “Liam what are you talking about?”

“You have him, you got my husband and I should’ve seen it coming anyway. He’s got your baby, not mine, in his stomach right now. You win, I give up, enjoy taking my family away from me.” He turned as more tears and sobs fell from his face, Liam quit, he couldn’t fight anymore and he would have done so for Louis of course but it seemed that someone else was already there to claim him now, him and his baby.

He was grabbed by Zayn’s hand and he jerked it from his grasp, “Liam, whatever you think happened, it really didn’t, I promise.”

Liam wiped his eyes and he let anger and jealousy and hatred seep forth, “Oh yeah? Then tell me why that child in his stomach was made when he wasn’t with me, he was with you!” he stabbed a thick finger into Zayn’s scrawny chest, “That baby isn’t mine and he…he…he still tried to tell me it was! Zayn, that’s your baby, that’s your son.” He turned away from Zayn’s and everyone else’s gaze and ran to his apartment collapsing in the doorway.

The treachery bearing down upon him, he sobbed into the carpet knowing his marriage was over, everything they had was gone. Soon he lifted himself up and wiping his nose he knew he had to leave, he called his mother begging to stay for a little bit and not giving too many details as to what happened, he packed a suitcase and made sure everything was turned off and secure as he shut the door to his home for what he believed to be the last time. He left a note for Louis or Zayn-since he was a part of this now-on the counter as he left and drove back to Wolverhampton.

When he arrived at his childhood home he fell into his mother’s arms who shushed him and forced him to bed, only a few cups of tea and brushing through his hair as he told her of everything that had happened. She had told him that Louis would never cheat on him and that he had loved him, Liam told her otherwise and how Louis was finally with child but it wasn’t his, couldn’t be his since when Louis was impregnated he wasn’t with Liam at the time. She covered her mouth and he saw her eyes shining and he cried some more, that’s all he seemed to be doing lately was cry.

After an hour or two of Liam’s self pitying she had left him to sleep and he cried into his pillows, ones he hadn’t done so since he was a teenager and the band of silver on his finger burned against his skin, a constant reminder of what he had but then lost yet he still couldn’t take it off. He loved Louis too much, he didn’t want to believe it was over but it seemed it was without his consent, his marriage was officially done.

XXXX

Louis had to call a cab to get home because Liam had bolted and when he entered the flat he saw that Liam’s clothes, or at least most of them, gone with his suitcase the culprit of their casing. Their home seemed even colder than Louis would have liked it, his normal heat from the baby wasn’t as much now as he walked through seeing that Liam had just picked up and didn’t even tell him where he was going-much like Louis had done months prior-and he broke down in the kitchen clutching a piece of paper he found on the counter, the wrinkles deep from his grip and some of the ink smeared from his tears.

Zayn had actually found him after Louis had begged him to come over, weeping and holding his belly on the floor with his back to a cabinet, the younger removed the note from his grasp and read:

Louis,

You know I love you but I can’t deal with this. If Zayn is what you want then I’ll leave and let you two be happy, that’s all I want is for you to be happy. I figure since the nursery is already finished that you two might as well have it for his son and I’ll figure some place out on my own. Keep whatever you want, nothing of it matters to me because the only thing that ever did was you. I love you Louis and I always will but if he is what you want and now that you have his child, I can’t help but bow out and let you have that.

I’m sorry I couldn’t be the man you wanted me to be but always tried to, but I guess these things happen. I’m going away until I can get my head straight and hopefully start over. I’ll be seeing a divorce lawyer soon but if you’d like to get it going faster, that’s fine too.

I love you Louis, I always will. If it didn’t matter to you at the end, it still mattered to me. When I said til death do us part, I meant it and I guess you didn’t. Be safe and please be happy.

Love always,

Liam.

Zayn read the note and saw Louis’ face crumpled in his hands, “Zee, he’s gone!”

“I’ll get him back Louis, I’ll get him back.” He shushed his friend who clung to him on the floor.

“Zayn, we never did anything! For fucks sake!” He cried into his chest, his marriage completely over for no reason, Louis never cheated, never even once wanted to. He was Liam’s forever.

“I know love, I know. I’ll get him back.”

XXXX

It was Louis standing in his kitchen, his and Liam’s home, when something wet trailed down his leg accompanied with a striking pain in his abdomen, then more wetness came out until his pants were soaked and the floor had a puddle.

“ZAYN!”

The dark haired man came hurdling around the door, “Sup Lou?”

“I-I think my water just broke!”

XXXX

It’d been two weeks since he left and Liam could barely get himself out of bed, he’d used up most of his sick days from work just to lay in his childhood room and let the memories of his four year marriage and seven year relationship just crumble in his head. Louis wasn’t his anymore, he had lost him to a beautiful young man with tattoos and a leather coat and honestly, how could he compete with that?

Zayn was way prettier than he was, probably a lot more interesting, a whole ton of more fun-if the times Louis spent with him were evidence enough-and also he was even more potent as well. In comparison from the years he spent it only took weeks and Zayn had impregnated Louis, something about him and his seed was stronger than Liam’s was, he’d just have to accept that.

He lay in the bed just wallowing in his pity when he heard a knock to his door.

“Mum, please go away, I don’t want any more tea.” He groaned out as he rolled in the sheets trying to ignore his mother who was pumping him full of tea for the time being, anymore and he’d be sick. He was surprised to hear the door open and a voice he wasn’t expecting to permeate the room, “Liam?”

He rolled over to see inky black hair and hazel eyes and a thin frame, Zayn.

He flew out of bed in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt, “The fuck are you doing here? Came to rub it in for stealing my husband is it?” He puffed up and he knew that he could take him down, he had a good extra twenty pounds of muscle and probably a couple hundred pounds of loathing and abhorrence.

“LIAM! Calm down, please! Look, Louis’ just gone into labor and I came-“

“Came to remind me that you have a son and I don’t? Thanks mate, really fucking appreciate it.” He made to get back into the bed and hopefully by his actions let Zayn know that he didn’t care, that wasn’t his baby, he didn’t have to care.

There was a heavy sigh, “Liam, that baby isn’t mine. I can promise you that.”

He stayed rolled over because of course he didn’t want to believe it, how could he? That baby was made when they weren’t having sex so what else was the explanation then? He decided to might as well hear this bloke out, he had nothing else to lose. He rolled over to see Zayn visibly relax and close the door then sit on the desk chair he had written multiple papers as a teen in.

“Liam, I know how everything seemed and Lou told me about what had happened and I understand what you thought but there’s something you don’t know,” he huffed out a breath and rubbed at his eyes and Liam saw they were glistening with moisture, something Liam wasn’t expecting, “Liam, I can’t have children.”

He let the admonition sit in the room and looked at Zayn’s form, slumped and defeated in the chair, a sniff then him rubbing his eyes again. His fingers were wrung white as he chewed the inside of his cheek and his hazel eyes were gazing onto the frayed throw rug on the floor.

“You can’t have them?” He asked warily because he wasn’t sure if he was being a dick and pouring salt into the wounds or if he was being inquisitive and figuring out what had happened.

Zayn shook his head, “I can’t, I’ve never been able to. I got checked when I was twenty when me and my girlfriend at the time wanted one and I just can’t, my guys are all dead, that’s why she left me.” He sniffed again and Liam let his earnest words sink into his skin, Louis was faithful and there had to be an explanation of why the child was so small, maybe he just was underdeveloped or maybe had some strange genetic problem, Liam didn’t care, if Zayn could admit something like that-and who would lie about something so heart wrenching-then he had to believe him. Zayn was telling the truth and it was made proven when he looked into his eyes, brown and hazel across a small bedroom, Liam believed him completely.

In a fit of sympathy and relief at knowing that the baby was in fact his he actually got out of the bed this time to kneel in front of him and for some reason he embraced him, something both were surprised at. He wanted to console this person who wasn’t able to create something he had desperately wanted to for so long now and he had succeeded in doing so.

As Zayn’s mouth was near his ear he whispered out, “That baby is yours Li and Louis needs you right now.”

Liam pulled back and nodded, quickly dressing himself and yelling to his mother he was leaving and would explain everything when he got home he was stopped by Zayn asking a question, “Where are those divorce papers?”

Liam pointed over as the desk that Zayn was sitting at before to a small file only covered by a blue sheet of paper, Zayn ripped them to bits within minutes and administered a stern glare at Liam, “You’re going to get to the hospital where he’s been in labor for hours and screaming for you. That’s why I came here, you needed to know the truth and I came to get you back for him.”

XXXX

It was an hour long drive to the hospital from Liam’s home in Zayn’s car, the younger explaining everything that had happened that he could. Why Louis was the way he was, the way that Louis had spoken about him and also along with Zayn’s infertility it was also impossible to impregnate Louis as well, “You remember how he didn’t like anyone touching him? How could I have had sex with him?”

Liam couldn’t help but agree at that. He actually found Zayn to be quite lovely, he saw why Louis liked him so much, he was kind and caring and open to everything and also a very good listener, that was proven as Liam spewed out apology after apology for the way he acted and how he felt towards him and how he begged and pleaded for Zayn to forgive him saying that if he was that important to Louis’ life then he was that important to his, marriage was always sharing in his eyes.

Zayn waved it off telling him that he already liked Liam but they had met under some rather displeasing and non-convential ways and soon enough they were at the hospital, Louis already six hours in labor. Liam ran in spouting to the nurse his husband was in labor and he was rushed back and soon put into scrubs and upon entering the room he heard screams from someone he knew they belonged to.

There was Louis, red faced and covered in sweat, his swollen stomach had the damp coloring along his gown and his feet in the stirrups with a doctor between his legs, “Push Mr. Payne, he’s almost out!”

“Ung fuck! Give me drugs! DRUGS!” He screeched out as Liam came rushing to his side and gripped his hand. His red face with veins bulging in his neck looked upwards to see Liam there, “The fuck are you-FUCK!-doing here!”

“Are you the father?” A nurse asked to him as Louis shouted “NO” while Liam shouted “YES”.

The same nurse looked at the two confused, “I’m sorry sir but if you aren’t the father I can’t have you in here.”

“I’m the father!” Liam bellowed out and brought his face near Louis’, “I’m so sorry, I’m here.”

Louis’ head threw back into the mattress and he screamed as the baby inside him was ripping him open, his hips dislocated and he breathed a small sigh of relief at pressure diminishing but there was another contraction, his uterus and insides pushing this baby from him, the pain unbearable as his tunnel was widening out to let the baby through. The burning of his insides being ripped open and a human squeezing their way out of him, he knew it would hurt but this was torturous.

“FUCK! PLEASE GIVE ME DRUGS PLEASE!” He begged as it felt his ass was being torn asunder, this baby of his pushing him to his limits. The doctor saying it was too late now, he’d have to do this all natural. He squeezed Liam’s hand in his, the sweat making him slick and slipping from the grip and Liam’s eyes crossed at the pain and he figured a few of his bones must have broken now. Louis screamed and whimpered in pain as he continued pushing out the baby, a bit of relief at hearing the doctor mutter that the head was almost completely out and all he had left was the shoulders and then it was over.

He started to cry and looked up at Liam’s face, “He has your shoulders you bastard! FUCK! UNG!” he pushed again and felt his hole widen even more as the child began to slip from inside. There was a lot of blood and it splashed onto the delivery doctor’s scrubs as he continued to coach Louis through it, saying one more push, one more push.

Louis steeled himself, holding Liam’s hand in something like a vice grip and pushed again with a broken sob escaping him, the wide bearing shoulders splitting him open and he couldn’t believe something so wide would come out of him but it did, less than a minute later the rest of his baby slipped out from inside him and then there was a cry.

The baby’s cry was loud and shrill in the room and the two new parents looked to see a goo covered and quite small baby crying loud in the doctor’s hands, his skin red and splotchy, in between his legs was a tell tale sign, “Congratulations, it’s a boy!”

Louis burst into tears, heavy sobs that echoed along with his son’s as the doctor asked if Liam wanted to cut the cord, he did and his face was stained with tears seeing the tiny baby twitch and wail in the doctor’s hands then be quickly handed over to the nurses.

He heard a faint, “Liam.” Come from behind him, the name sodden with cries.

“I’m here Lou, I’m here.” He soothed to him and pushed his sweaty fringe from his forehead as Louis babbled on and kissing his forehead over and over telling him how well he did and he was so beautiful and so was the baby.

“He’s yours Li, I pr-promise he’s yours.” He cried out as his breath hitched and Liam kissed him, deep and unabashed in the delivery room while their son cried on being checked.

A few minutes later they deemed their son in perfect health, a bit tiny for his age, but perfect. They explained that sometimes a baby was just tiny but would grow to full size later on-that explained why the sonogram technician thought him so much younger-and Louis had said that he was a tiny baby as well anchoring the fact. Liam cried even more when the smallest bundle of pink skin was put into Louis’ hands, he had a squishy face and pudgy fingers and a big nose-quite like Liam’s-but he was perfect. The two just watched their newborn son in the fluorescent light but he kept his eyes closed.

“Hello LJ, why don’t you come see us?” Liam asked his newborn who looked so frustrated for just being brought into the world, Louis had said he had just gone from complete darkness and the onslaught of light must have been annoying so Liam brought one wide hand above his forehead and soon the baby’s face was relaxed and his tiny eyelids fluttered open.

The two new parents were met with brown eyes-Liam’s eyes-that were wide and open to them, Louis started to cry again as he held his son and Liam kissed his sweaty head with his hand still over the baby to keep looking into eyes that matched his.

XXXX

Louis demanded a paternity test, he wouldn’t leave the hospital without it even against Liam’s refusal that he believed Liam junior was his. But eventually he backed down and had his cheek swabbed as Louis held the baby-the baby getting the same treatment-and then the doctor was gone. Liam took the small bundle from his husband’s arms and spoke softly to him, “You’re my son whether you like it or not LJ.”

The baby kicked minutely in his swaddle and gurgled at him while Louis fell asleep again-he was so exhausted now-and the younger continued to sway and talk to his newborn son, so very tiny, in his arms until he got fussy and knew he needed to be fed. He regretfully woke up Louis to feed him and within minutes Liam junior was latched onto Louis’ nipple and suckling away happily until he fell asleep.

A few days later they had the results back and it was confirmed that Liam was the father, no doubt about it. Louis raised an eyebrow to him and the new father threw his hands up in surrender, “I know babe, I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

Louis beckoned him forward and demanded a kiss and upon it breaking he muttered to him, “Doubt me again Payne and I’ll make sure you can’t have children you understand?”

Liam gulped and nodded with wide eyes as his one and only son was being fed quite happily-he thought it cute how his little legs would kick randomly during the feedings-but agreed to Louis’ declaration. Soon the families were called, both their mothers and Liam’s father ecstatic at the first grandchild, Liam’s father proudly showing him off as the grandson.

Then the sister’s came and the room was full of squeals and talks of baby having and loads of “awes” as Louis fed him, Louis didn’t much like to be watched with a baby latched onto his nipple so Liam made sure to usher them out when Liam junior got hungry. Even Zayn had come around, Louis at first a bit apprehensive at the whole situation but the two quickly explained the misunderstanding and how the two had become friends, Liam did apologize to both of them in the same room at him being an ass, Zayn waved him off saying he understood, Louis wasn’t so kind about it but he figured he deserved that.

Around the last day Louis would be in hospital there was Liam with his arm wrapped around Louis’ shoulder, little Liam fallen asleep in his arms after his feeding, he was so tiny with his barely there nails and dark hair and big brown eyes and it was the perfect combination of the two. Liam looked up at the now tiled ceiling you’d find in hospitals, that weird insulation looking material, “Thank you.”

“What’s that?” Louis asked him looking upwards towards Liam’s face, he had been currently occupied with playing with the baby’s limp hand and he giggled each time it would fall to his chest without resistance.

“I was just thanking whatever was up there for this.” He smiled softly and put his large finger into the tiny fist of his son, finally, his own baby.

“What? Liam have they been giving you painkillers too?” He asked amusedly.

“Are you still in love with me?” He asked down into blue eyes that widened and without hesitation answered “Yes.”

“Do we have a baby now, our own baby?”

Louis answered “Yes.” again.

“That’s what I asked for, or prayed for, whatever. All I’ve ever wanted was my husband to still be in love with me, happy and with our own baby. That’s why I was saying thank you.” He kissed Louis’ temple and the man’s face squished into a wide smile and crinkles by his eyes.

Louis kissed his lips then, very softly and chaste, “Funny, same thing I asked for.”

They kept kissing slowly until little Liam started moving again wanting a feeding and a change.

XXXX

Four years later.

Upon Zayn entering the backyard with a large box under his arm he was met with a shrill, “UNKIE ZEE!”

No less than two seconds later there was a small boy flying into his arms with big brown eyes and a mop full of curls smelling of crayons and sugar. The little boy nuzzled into his neck then kissed his cheek while excitedly asking if the big box was for him.

“Well I don’t know little man. Whose birthday is it?”

“S’mine!” Liam junior bellowed out throwing both his arms up with his small teeth on full show and his summer outfit stained with grass and he was kissed by the August sun, definitely had Louis’ complexion. He wiggled in the man’s grasp as he was brought around the brick façade-Liam and Louis’ new home of about a year-and the backyard was full of kids. Most were from Liam junior’s daycare and some were the neighbors, among them were Mr. & Mrs. Payne, Louis’ mum and all of their sisters.

“Zayn!” Came a deep voice from the stairs of the deck and the dark haired man set down the small boy and he took off to go play with his friends, he turned to see Liam coming towards him with open arms and brought him into an embrace of a friend while patting his back. The four years since he had become good friends with Zayn, he found him to be amazing and he could see why his husband took such a liking to him and now he was a constant facet in their lives and he was probably Liam junior’s favorite uncle besides Harry and Niall.

“Hey Li, how’s things?”

Liam shrugged, “You know, being a papa and all. LJ’s still rambunctious as ever and poor Lou can’t really keep up with him now but I think after he pops he’ll be better. How’s Perrie doing?”

Zayn had met a girl he had fallen for shortly after LJ was born and the two were engaged and craving a child, advances in medical science had somehow figured out how semen like Zayn’s could be potent, Perrie was four months along with their baby now.

“She’s great mate, couldn’t be happier. She’s at her sister’s at the moment setting things up, I’m just steering clear of everything until I’m called in to help.” He chuckled out.

Liam clapped him on the shoulder giving him the congratulations and even offering some fatherly tips in case he needed them, Zayn soaked it in like sponge. The birthday party ensued as Zayn chatted with Harry and Niall and the family and even was the jungle gym for most of the kids there until Louis came out holding the birthday cake. It had four candles on it burning brightly as he was led by the elbow down the steps of the deck onto the picnic table, his stomach massive.

Louis was pregnant again and ready to burst any day now.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear LJ! Happy birthday to you!” They all chanted as the pirate cake-Liam junior had this pirate obsession after watching Johnny Depp in that movie-was set on the table and he looked more rapt in thought than any four year old should have been but soon blew out the candles with rounds of applause but he pursed his lips then stood and pressed himself against Louis’ belly.

The pregnant man stumbled slightly with Liam holding his lower back to keep him upright and the two looked down to their son-in perfect health and growing just as normally as any boy should have been-tapping on Louis’ extremely swollen stomach, the bottom of his shirt riding up and thankfully he had no shoes on because his ankles and feet had swollen so he couldn’t wear anything but sandals now.

“Sup LJ?” Big Liam ruffled his curls-he got those from him, Liam junior was the spitting image of Liam senior.

“Papa, how long does a birthday wish take to come true?” He looked up into Liam’s eyes that matched his own and then switched to Louis’ blue.

“Um, m’not sure love. Why do you ask?” He rubbed some deep circles into Louis’ back because this pregnancy had really caused some severe back pain, this one was nothing like their first.

“Cause I want Natty out, that’s what I wished for. Want my sissy to come out and play!” He beamed up to his fathers, everyone around them “awed” at his selfless birthday wish of his sister making her debut.

“Well she’ll be out soon enough love, don’t you worry. Oh crap! I forgot the plates!” Louis began to waddle-legit waddle because he was so corpulent at this point, his body only real big at his stomach and legs-and he told Liam to mind their son and the rest of the guests.

It was a few minutes later with Liam talking to Harry, Niall and Zayn and LJ on his waist he heard a crash of glass come from inside the house, all heads snapped towards the sound and a loud “LIAM!” came from inside.

He handed little Liam off to Niall and booked across the yard and over the large deck, he flung open the screen door to see a few of the green glass plates in bits on the ground, “Lou, are you alright?!”

He rushed forward and saw no cuts or blood but Louis leaning over with his breath heaving and one hand gripped to the marble countertop near the dining table.

“Your…son…” he trailed off between deep breaths and tried to stand but couldn’t completely.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows and turned back to see little Liam scrambling in Niall’s arms and wondered what Louis meant, the whole party now curious to the calamity, “He’s fine, what happened love?”

“He’s got to be a wizard or something…” He huffed out a breath and Liam was beyond mystified now.

“He’s getting his birthday wish. Oh fuck!” Louis hollered out and there was a slosh of liquid falling to the floor and Louis’ loose fitting jeans now soaked. His water broke.

“Louis you-“

“She’s coming!” He yelled out and looked up with anguish to Liam’s eyes wide in amazement, the baby was coming, his daughter was ready to come out. He swiftly grabbed the small suitcase by the door as Louis whimpered in the kitchen then threw his arm over his shoulder and helped him stumble around the broken glass and out onto the deck into the yard to get him to the car.

“Daddy! Are you okay!?” LJ came running up and Louis smiled as well as he could to him, the contractions already starting, “Yes baby, daddy’s fine, you’re getting your wish, sissy’s coming out now.”

“YAY!” He cried and proceeded to follow them but Liam turned his head begging Zayn to bring him later to the hospital and if anything to watch him until they were all finished, the dark haired man held onto their son and spoke to him firmly telling him what was about to happen, LJ nodded his head in understanding.

The rest of their family and friends all waved them off from the driveway with Liam frantically backing up and Louis holding onto his stomach as more contractions kicked in. The two arrived at the hospital where the man was put into the delivery room, it was lots of screaming, hand squeezing and curses but after six hours of labor out came Natalie Kristine Payne at a healthy eight pounds.

The next day with her in her small bassinette after feeding in came Zayn carrying LJ, they had called him to let him know that they could come by, Louis was just as exhausted as he was when he had their first but his smile proved otherwise seeing their son’s face light up.

“Come see sissy love.” He offered to the small boy now wriggling in Zayn’s grasp, he set him down on the chair close to where Natalie lay in her wheeled crib and looked on in awe.

“Daddy, papa, that’s my sissy?” He asked in enjoyment as the baby-bright blue eyes like Louis-looked up and actually smiled at him and began to gurgle.

“Yep LJ, that’s your sissy.” Louis said tiredly as Liam’s arm squeezed his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Zayn stepped out of the room giving them both congrats on their newborn and they watched as Liam junior began speaking to his new sister, “Hey Natty, you’re kinda funny looking but I still love you. I’m gonna teach you so much stuff! Daddy and papa are pretty cool just so you know, but we can’t tell papa all that we’re gonna do okay, he’s kinda uptight.” He giggled out and the baby swaddled in pink made a loud joyful noise at that.

“Hey!” Liam called out but Louis shushed him quietly and told him to let the boy have his first interaction and whatever they got into growing up, they’d be together to handle it.

As they watched Liam looked up to the ceiling and whispered, “Thank you.”

Louis caught it and asked him, “Just like last time?”

Liam kissed him and didn’t miss the “Ew!” come from Liam junior and him telling Natalie they did that a lot and chuckled out with their faces inches apart, “I’ve got a husband I’m in love with who’s in love with me.”

“That you do.” Louis said fast because it was true and kissed him again with another sound of digust from their son and another loud squeal from their baby girl.

“And I’ve got two babies now. It’s all I ever wanted.”

They brought their lips together again in something sweet and thankfully this time their son didn’t comment on it as he was too preoccupied with telling Natalie all the things he wanted to do with her once she was out of that ridiculous pink blanket.


End file.
